


Two Paths, Two Lives

by scattereddaydreaming



Category: Star Wars, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Jedi Apprentice Series - Jude Watson & Dave Wolverton, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, Gen, Other, Pre-Star Wars: The Clone Wars
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2020-11-07 23:57:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 19,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20825954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scattereddaydreaming/pseuds/scattereddaydreaming
Summary: Being of the same age, Obi-Wan and Anakin struggle through friendship, rivalry, and knighthood with the guidance of their masters Xanatos and Qui-Gon. With these new changes and surprises, who knows what the force has in mind for the future of the jedi? - rewriting an old piece from my fanfiction account





	1. Chapter 1

Prologue

Obi-Wan sat cross legged in the gardens, hidden in what he thought was a secret clearing, surrounded by the tallest, leafiest plants he could find. He inhaled slowly, just like Master Tru had taught him and focused on centering himself. If he couldn’t manage this basic meditation exercise, how could he expect to become a Jedi? The sudden thought of not ever becoming a Jedi knight spiked his anxiety and he struggled to release it into the force.

A twig snapped. Obi-Wan spun around and stared, wide eyed, at the giant boots on the ground. He looked up and up and up.

“Hello, young one.” A deep baritone voice greeted him. It sounded warm and kind and reminded Obi-Wan of home. The force hummed between them, flowing like the falls in the Room of a Thousand Fountains.  
Obi-Wan scrambled up and bowed at the tall Jedi master. “H--hello, Master...”

“Jinn, Qui-Gon Jinn.” The man smiled, though it didn’t quite reach his eyes.

Obi-Wan cocked his head to the side. He could sense that the man carried a profound amount of sadness in him. It seemed like all of the heaviness in the world were settled upon his shoulders. “Hello, Master Jinn,” he said.

“I didn’t mean to disturb you, initiate...”

“Obi-Wan Kenobi.” Obi-Wan offered him a small smile. “And you didn’t disturb me.”

He liked this man’s force presence, he decided. It felt safe, even if it were a bit sad. “I can share this space with you.”

“Thank you, Obi-Wan. I usually come here to meditate. I’m a bit surprised to find another person here. Not many people know of it.”

“I found it by accident one day. I like how hidden away it is.”

Qui-Gon nodded and sank to his knees beside the boy. “Well, I appreciate you sharing the space with me. How old are you?”

“I’m six years old. We learned a new meditation technique today. I’m just practicing it,” Obi-Wan said.

“Well, I’m glad to see that you’re practicing your new skills. Determination and hard work will get you far, young one.” Qui-Gon turned away from Obi-Wan and closed his eyes. The force pooled around him and siphoned away some of the sadness that Obi-Wan had sensed from before.

Obi-Wan watched him meditate for a few seconds, awed by how easily and quickly he’d found his center. He then closed his eyes and attempted to do the same thing. His mind swirled with thoughts and worries. Clearing it seemed impossible. After several minutes of silently struggling with grasping at the force, he sighed, stood up, and walked away from the meditating master.  
\--  
Qui-Gon was surprised to find the young initiate sitting in the center of the clearing a few days later. It was clear that meditation was a struggle for Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon couldn’t help but smile at the eyes pinched shut and lips screwed in concentration. Qui-Gon had to admit, the child was quite adorable, much like one other child he had trained—the one that had fallen to darkness. Qui-Gon shook his head. He needed to let go.

Obi-Wan sighed, his face crestfallen at his latest attempt at meditation. “Hello there,” Qui-Gon said.

The boy spun around and craned his neck back so that he could peer up at Qui-Gon. “Master Jinn!” He grinned.  
Qui-Gon quirked a brow at the joy radiating off the boy at seeing him. Obi-Wan really did also need to work on his shields. But then again, he was only six.

“Meditating again?” Qui-Gon asked, sitting beside the boy.

Obi-Wan chewed on his lip in contemplation before shaking his head. “I’m no good at it. I’ve been practicing every day, but I just...can’t.”

“Meditation, just like everything else, takes time.”

Obi-Wan frowned before nodding, “Kind of like sadness. It goes away with time.”

Qui-Gon wasn’t sure how to respond to that. Obi-Wan was much more perceptive to his feelings than he’d thought. Perhaps, he was the one who needed to learn to shield himself better. “Yes, Obi-Wan. Kind of like that. You just have to keep working at it,” Qui-Gon said.

  
Obi-Wan nodded and closed his eyes again. Qui-Gon sank into his meditation, but felt himself distracted by the struggle emanating from the boy. There was so much anxiety rolling off the child. Don’t do it, Qui-Gon. Don’t help him. You are not his master. In the end, however, he found that he could not ignore the struggling boy.

  
He reached out and tapped on Obi-Wan's arm. Something stirred in his chest when the child blinked up at him with his clear cerulean eyes. “Allow me to guide you, young one. Clear your mind.” Qui-Gon lowered his shields and reached towards the young boy’s mind, surprised by how pure and peaceful it was. "Close your eyes and follow my lead.”

Obi-Wan dove headlong towards Qui-Gon's signature, following him as he led him towards his center. They sat, basking in the force, warmed by it. Qui-Gon felt the ache of his loss slowly slip away from him as this child, unknowingly led him deeper into the force.

  
When finally, the child stirred, his young body unable to remain still any longer, Qui-Gon found himself disappointed that their shared meditation had come to an end. Obi-Wan rubbed at his eyes before turning to Qui-Gon and giving him a crooked smile. “You seem happier, now,” he said.

  
Qui-Gon nodded in agreement. His heart felt much lighter than it had in months. He gazed down at the young boy. He was indeed a special youngling. “And you meditated for...” he glanced down at the chrono on his wrist and his eyes widened. “Oh dear, your creche master is not going to be happy about this.”

“What?” Obi-Wan leaned over, resting against Qui-Gon. “Oh...” His stomach grumbled as if on cue. “I’m very late for dinner.”

“It’s nearly your bedtime, Obi-Wan.”

“But I’m hungry,” Obi-Wan gazed up at him with his wide, imploring cerulean eyes, looking very much like an adorable akk pup. “I’m going to have to go to sleep hungry?”

Qui-Gon chuckled at the innocence of the question. The child was indeed very cute. “Now we can’t have that. Let me comm your creche master because he is no doubt worried about you, then we can go to the refectory and have dinner.” Qui-Gon said. “I am feeling quite hungry myself.”

They walked side by side towards the refectory. Qui-Gon was relieved to find it mostly empty. They heaped their plates with food and then sat down at an empty table.

“I’ve never eaten here without my friends before...” Obi-Wan said, swinging his legs and heaping a spoonful of mashed tubers into his mouth. “Or Master Tru...which I guess makes sense. One time we were allowed to and Garen and I ended up giving Bruck something he was allergic to and he had to go to the healers.”

“On purpose?” Qui-Gon quirked a brow.  
Obi-Wan bit his lip and nodded guiltily. “Bruck isn’t very nice. He’s always hitting us when the masters aren’t looking. I was just trying to get him to stop, but I know now that it was very wrong to do so. Revenge is not the Jedi way.”

Qui-Gon nodded, impressed by the reflection and remorse rolling off of a child so young. “I imagine that you got into quite a bit of trouble?”

Obi-Wan nodded, his lips pursed into a thin line. “Lots.”

“Well, I assume you learned your lesson.” Qui-Gon folded his arms across his chest, looking every bit like a disappointed jedi master.

“I did.” Obi-Wan nodded violently, his giant cerulean eyes looking up in earnest.

“Then let’s eat and discuss something else.” Qui-Gon smiled. “You learned your lesson, young one. There’s no reason to dwell on the past. Focus on the present.”

Obi-Wan nodded, smiling timidly up at Qui-Gon.

Qui-Gon shared a few stories from his missions with Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan chattered on and on about his life in the creche, what he was learning, and who his friends were. He and Garen sounded like terrors, but the innocence of the child was something Qui-Gon appreciated and enjoyed the company of.

By the end of the night, Qui-Gon found himself carrying a half asleep youngling in his arms back to the creche. “You must be the most amazing Jedi ever...” Obi-Wan mumbled into Qui-Gon's neck. “And the tallest...well, Master Mundi is pretty tall...but I bet the strongest...and smartest....”

Qui-Gon chuckled, “Sleep, little one.”

He handed Obi-Wan off to Tru Loni when he reached the creche. “Sorry for getting him back to you so late. I ran into him at the gardens. We meditated together and lost track of time. I figured I should feed him before returning him to you, and now here we are.”

“Oh, Obi-Wan, he is one of the most determined children I know.” Tru sighed. “But it was nice to have him not wreaking havoc tonight.”

“With Garen?” At Tru's questioning gaze, Qui-Gon added, “He mentioned that he gets into trouble a lot with that one.”

“Yes, those two...and Anakin, they’ll be the death of me. I swear. Well, have a good night, and do come relieve me of this one if you ever feel the need to have another meditation partner.” Tru said, turning away to put the boy to bed.

Qui-Gon nodded, feeling something bright budding in the back of his mind. It was the beginning of a bond, he realized. And he wasn’t sure whether to be frightened by it or not.


	2. Showdown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anakin and Obi-Wan duel against each other in a friendly temple tournament. Xanatos and Qui-Gon finally meet each other again. Old hurts die hard, it seems.
> 
> I hope you enjoy the chapter. Please let me know what you think :)

Chapter One

_ Inhale. Exhale. Inhale. Exhale _ . Obi-Wan silently repeated his mantra in a desperate attempt to quell his nerves. Although this  lightsaber tournament was meant to be friendly competition and light fun for the  padawan learners, Obi-Wan still felt pressured to do well and potentially win the tournament. He wanted nothing more than to make his master proud and for once, just once, outshine Anakin Skywalker.

"Those are not very  jedi -like thoughts," Obi-Wan murmured to himself, shaking his head and rolling his shoulders backwards to loosen his muscles. 

He and Anakin, both fifteen -year- old boys, had spent their entire lives locked in a friendly rivalry with one another. Neck -in- neck in abilities, they  always found themselves facing each other during the final rounds of each lightsaber tournament . And, to Obi- Wan's chagrin,  Anakin  typically beat him by a narrow margin . 

Yet it'd been two years since they'd last faced each other in a sparring tournament. Six years since they'd been chosen by different masters and sent off on missions. Anakin, of course, somehow winning over the infamous Qui-Gon Jinn—the master who'd sworn to never take another apprentice years after his second apprentice had betrayed him.

Obi- Wan's stomach clenched at the thought. He'd been so sure at the time that Qui-Gon had been meant to be  _ his _ master. They'd bonded. He'd felt the bond  form  in the back of his mind when they'd first met in the Gardens, when Obi-Wan was merely six years old.

It'd been his dream then to not only become a great  jedi knight, but to be Qui-Gon Jinn's padawan as well. Obi-Wan sighed and let that old dream, that old rejection flood from him. He had a master now—one whom he adored, respected, and would not trade in for the world . B ut today he would be dueling Qui-Gon Jinn's padawan, and he wanted nothing more than to prove his worth.

"Relax,  padawan , you're going to be fine."

Obi-Wan looked up from his thoughts and found his master walking towards him. "You found me," Obi-Wan said with a small smile.

"I can find you anywhere. You know that,"  Xanatos placed a hand on Obi- Wan's shoulder and gave it a light squeeze. "Also, you always hide out in the locker room before your duels. You're up in 10 minutes, by the way.  Bant has been pacing outside of the locker room waiting for you, too."

Obi-Wan grinned. "I'd expect nothing less from  Bant ."

"Come on, let's go out there,"  Xanatos said. "You've trained hard and well. As long as you don't  give into your impatien ce , you'll be fine against Anakin."

"I want to win, Master," Obi-Wan said.

Xanatos nodded, knowing all too well why. Obi-Wan, though hard working and skilled, always doubted himself. Qui- Gon's rejection had not helped his confidence in any way. / _ You will,  _ _ Padawan _ _ . As long as you remember your training, you will. What's his weakness?/ _

_ /He's impatient./ _

_ /Exactly, so all you have to do is be patient./  _ Xanatos ruffled Obi- Wan's hair. "Come on, you have 5 minutes now. You need to loosen up before your duel or else you're going to end up hurting yourself."

Obi-Wan stretched and stepped outside of the locker room .  Bant was waiting for him. "Obi-Wan! You're up soon. You need to warm up . "  S he folded her arms across her chest and gave him a light scowl.

"Yes, master . "  H e quipped, before walking into the crowded gymnasium . 

A battle was currently taking place. He had at least a few minutes to find his center.  He quickly moved through the first  three  katas  in a corner of the room  with his eyes closed to quiet his mind. 

"Now for the finalists! Anakin Skywalker and Obi-Wan Kenobi!" Mace  Windu announced. 

Cheers erupted from the crowds of padawans, knights, and some masters who were viewing the tournament. _Exhale_. Obi-Wan released a slow breath and stepped forward onto the large mat. Anakin stepped forward and faced him. They bowed to each other. Anakin grinned at him and Obi-Wan couldn’t help but smile back. Both boys were natural duelists and the only true challenge for one another. Obi-Wan could feel his heartbeat quicken with excitement and adrenaline.

"Go!" Mace  Windu shouted.

Their  lightsabers ignited. / _ You got this, Obi-Wan./ _ His master's pride entered the bond once more before pulling away to avoid distracting him. 

Anakin and Obi-Wan circled each other for several seconds before Anakin made the first move. He leapt forward, his  lightsaber held high above his head, and brought it down on Obi-Wan with all of his might.  _ Reckless move, _ Obi-Wan thought to himself. He parried the blow,  taking a step back to avoid toppling over from the force before unlocking their blades and spinning away. Anakin pressed forward with another flurry of attacks. It was the style Obi-Wan recognized all too well. Anakin liked to use his strength to quickly wear his opponents down. It'd work if Obi-Wan didn't do something soon. 

Anakin kicked out at Obi- Wan's chest. Obi-Wan sensed the movement before it could connect and leapt away. Sweat trailed down his forehead and stung his eyes. 

\--

Xanatos surveyed the duel, feeling pride swell in his chest as Obi-Wan held his ground against the other  padawan . Their  lightsabers clashed in a flurry of blows. Thrust, parry, slash, parry. Obi- Wan's defenses were impenetrable. They'd been working on that. 

Xanatos smiled when Obi-Wan somersaulted over Anakin and blasted a force push his way. Obi- Wan's new favorite move often caught his opponents off guard. Anakin stumbled forward, one of his knees hitting the ground. Before he could regain his balance and turn around to meet Obi- Wan's next blow, Obi-Wan brought his  lightsaber down and hovered it above the back of his neck.  Xanatos could sense his  padawan's disbelief through the bond as the entire audience remained silent. 

" Padawan Kenobi, you are the winner." Mace  Windu announced and the crowd erupted in cheers.

Obi-Wan deactivated his lightsaber and held out his hand to help Anakin up. Xanatos could see Anakin's simmering frustration and embarrassment, but was relieved to see him grasp Obi-Wan's hand. The two of them nodded at each other. _/See, __Padawan__? I told you __you__ could do it!/_ Xanatos sent through the bond.

/ _ Patience is the key?/ _

_ /Yes, patience definitely is/  _ Xanatos smiled. This victory was a much needed boost for his apprentice's confidence. 

\--

It was hard for Qui- Gon to keep the shock from showing on his face when he witnessed the move the other boy had made to defeat his  padawan . "Surprised, you should not be," Yoda admonished. "Strong in the force, Obi-Wan is."

"Anakin is strong as well." Qui- Gon responded evenly. 

"Mm...yes, strong he is." Yoda's ears twitched. "Careful, you should be. Allow him much freedom you do. Overlook much of his flaws, you do."

Qui- Gon felt his cheeks warm and he snapped, "If you're implying that he's anything like my other apprentice, you're wrong. Besides, you're the one who knighted my abomination of an apprentice after he betrayed me..." Any mention or implication of  Xanatos made Qui- Gon's blood boil and the old wound reopen.

"Implying nothing, I am. Defensive, you are being." Yoda said before nodding towards Anakin, who was standing with his head hanging  w h ile h is friends consoled him . "Go to your padawan, you should."

Qui-Gon sighed, he could feel Anakin's disappointment  bleeding  through the ir training bond. He stood and walked  down  to wards Anakin . He nodded at the two padawans comforting their friend. They bowed to him before silently slipping away. "You fought well, Padawan," Qui-Gon said, placing a hand on his shoulder. 

"Not well enough," Anakin murmured. 

"You did your best. That is always enough," Qui- Gon said. "Besides, did you learn something from this battle?"  _ Do you know why you lost? _ The real question remained unspoken. Anakin understood. 

"I lost focus. I was too impatient. I wanted to beat him too quickly."

"Good, now you won't make that mistake again. Losing will only make you a better  jedi . Now, you must accept the loss like a  jedi . Jedi do not mope, especially not over a small competition like so." Qui- Gon said gently but firmly. 

Anakin nodded and gave him a weak smile, "Yes, Master."

Qui- Gon smiled and squeezed his shoulder before steering him away. Yoda's words from earlier no longer bothered him. Anakin was not  Xanatos . 

"Anakin, wait!" Qui- Gon and Anakin turned. 

Obi-Wan jogged towards them. "Master Jinn," Obi-Wan bowed.

" Padawan Kenobi," Qui- Gon nodded his greeting. The presence of this particular  padawan always made him feel a stab of guilt. The boy had been so certain that the two of them had been destined to be master and apprentice, but Qui- Gon was destined to raise another boy to knighthood. It was nice to see that the boy had a master, though. One who was clearly training him well. 

"Anakin, you dropped this." Obi-Wan said, turning to Anakin and opening his palm to reveal a simple, but beautiful river rock.

Anakin's eyes widened and he quickly took it out of Obi- Wan's palm. "Thanks, Obi-Wan!"

"No problem. Good fight, by the way," Obi-Wan said. "We should get together an d practice more . I’d like to learn some of your downward strikes.  "

"Thanks, you too. And y eah, that sounds good. Then y ou could show me that somersault maneuver," Anakin smiled.

Qui- Gon felt a burst of pride towards Anakin's response. He was accepting loss much better than before. It was a good sign. "Both of you fought very well." Qui- Gon commented, and noted Obi- Wan's blush and head slightly bow forward in acceptance of it. 

"Is that my wandering nervous little  padawan ?" A familiar voice called. 

"I'm not little," Obi-Wan rolled his eyes and turned towards the sound of his master.

Qui- Gon stiffened and looked up.  _ That voice _ . It was a voice he hadn't heard for many years. One that he'd been doing his best to avoid ever since he'd learned of his knighthood.

"Well, I'm quite sure I see my _young_ padawan who was hiding out in the locker room, refusing to come out to the duel." The man retorted, walking briskly around the corner towards them. The man with dark raven hair, sharp angular cheekbones, pale skin, and dark blue eyes that Qui-Gon had once known so well approached them. _Xanatos_. 

"You're quite the exaggerator, Master. They should call you  _ the Exaggerator _ instead of  _ the Negotiator _ ." Obi-Wan said, oblivious to Qui- Gon's shifting demeanor beside him. 

"Would I be exaggerating if I said that you did amazingly well during the tournament and that you executed that somersault maneuver perfectly?"  Xanatos said, affectionately cuffing Obi- Wan's head and ignoring the people around him. 

"Master..." Obi- Wan's face reddened, and he opened his mouth to say more, but Qui- Gon cut him off.

"It's not good to compliment your apprentice so much. You never know how much of that will go to his head," Qui- Gon said sharply, ignoring Anakin and Obi- Wan's surprised looks. "What are you doing here,  Xanatos ?" All of his old hurt from  Xanatos's betrayal surged to the surface and some very  unjedi like emotions took over.

Xanatos looked at him then, for the first time since being in his presence. "I am a  jedi here, Qui- Gon . You know this. I am Obi- Wan's master."

Qui- Gon frowned and glared at Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan found himself shifting uncomfortably under the gaze that normally regarded him warmly. "They made a master out of you!?" Qui- Gon exclaimed. "You  _ betrayed _ me. You betrayed the  jedi and they made a master out of you!?" 

Xanatos paled and so did his apprentice. "Right now is  _ not _ the time for this, Qui- Gon ,"  Xanatos hissed. "You left me, too, remember? You walked away."

"After you drew your blade against me and tried to  _ kill  _ me! It wasn't enough humiliation to me that they knighted you, but now they allow you to have an apprentice!" Qui-Gon practically roared and turned to Obi-Wan. "I will speak with Yoda and the council about this. I will  _ not _ allow him to taint you in any way."

"It was a mistake,"  Xanatos whispered, sounding awfully young and vulnerable. But then he turned to Obi-Wan, who stood looking dazed and confused and gently said, " Padawan , you know about my past and all of the doubts I had when I took you under my training. We can talk  about this later and meditate on it when we return to our quarters. Go back to our quarters now. I will be there shortly."

"But—"

"Obi-Wan,"  Xanatos said, his voice leaving no room for  an  argument .

Obi-Wan nodded and walked away.  Xanatos , satisfied, turned to Qui- Gon and hissed, "Don't ever talk to my  padawan like that again. Your problem is between me and you, old man. Keep my apprentice out of it. You hurt him enough, don't you think?" 

Xanatos then turned on his heel and stalked after his apprentice, away from his former master.

Qui- Gon frowned at the notes of protectiveness in  Xanatos's voice. It was unlike him to be protective of anyone but himself. Yet old hurts won out the sensible,  jedi part of him, and Qui- Gon stood rooted to his spot shaking in anger. How dare that traitor throw it in his face that he’d hurt Obi-Wan? How dare the council allow that traitor to train another  jedi ! "Master?" Anakin asked, his voice hesitant. "Are you okay?"

Qui- Gon glared down at Anakin and noticed the boy shrink away. He softened his stare and shook his head. He released some of his anger into the force. "I've spoken with you before about the apprentice that betrayed me. Do you remember? And how the council forgave him and knighted him, and how I gallivanted across the galaxy, rarely ever returning home until I met you and decided to train you..."

Anakin nodded, " Xanatos , Obi- Wan's master, is him. You're still upset and hurt about his betrayal. I understand."

Qui- Gon nodded, "I must speak with the council about him, Anakin. I know it is unbecoming of a  jedi to feel so much anger and...resentment. I'm not setting a good example for you. I need to—I just need to—"

"Master, I understand. Do what you need to do, but Obi-Wan, he's not a bad person. He's not dark, if that's what you're afraid of. And if Obi-Wan isn't dark, I doubt that Master Du  Crion is." Anakin said. "I will return to our quarters."

Qui- Gon nodded, appreciative of his apprentice's support and understanding, but not quite ready to accept his words. "Thank you,  Padawan ." 


	3. Meditation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to let me know what you think of the entire work so far :) I'd love some feedback.

He was a grown man for force's sake! But why was it that whenever Qui- Gon Jinn was brought up in conversations, he'd feel like a child? And today, when he’d finally ran into the man years after they had parted ways, why did he feel like that abandoned young man left broken on  Telos ? Why did he feel so hurt by the lack of warmth in his former master's eyes?

Xanatos tried to release his emotions into the force, but today's meditation was more difficult than normal. He could not seem to find his center. The comforting presence of the force slipped from him every time he grasped at it. / _ Master?/ _ Obi- Wan's voice tentatively entered the bond.

Xanatos opened his eyes and stared into Obi-Wan's everchanging blue and gray ones. "I could guide you, if you need me to," Obi-Wan said softly. 

Xanatos smiled, "Thank you,  Padawan ." He truly could not have asked for a better, more kind-hearted apprentice. Over the past six years, the two of them had grown very close, and  Xanatos found that he'd never cared for anyone as much as he cared for this young boy he'd sworn to protect and guide to knighthood. 

Xanatos followed the bright beacon of light in his mind and allowed it to guide him to his center. The two of them knelt across from each other and mediated, basking in the warmth of the force for nearly an hour before their  comlinks beeped and interrupted them.  Xanatos blinked several times before using the force to summon the  comlink to his hand. "Master  DuCrion " He said.

"You've been summoned to the  jedi council. Be there in 10 minutes."

"Okay,"  Xanatos said and blew out some air. 

"Do you think this has to do with Qui- Gon ?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Probably."

"The council wouldn't change their minds about us being a team, would they?" Obi-Wan asked.

"They didn't kick me out of the order after Qui- Gon argued against my knighting, so I'm sure Qui- Gon would not be able to convince them that I shouldn't train you,"  Xanatos said, sounding more confident than he felt. 

Obi-Wan nodded, "I still don't understand..."

"Don't understand what?"

"Why he's so angry at you, Master. It was so long ago. I'd think—I'd think that he'd have let go by now," Obi-Wan said. 

"I wish he would, but I can't blame him for being angry at me, either. I made mistakes and I have to live with them. Now, I know his reactions of me are not very... jedi -like, but he is a very powerful and respected  jedi master."  Xanatos said. "I know that at one point in time, you idolized him. That's okay, you know. You had bonded with him."

"I feel horrible about that." Obi-Wan looked down at his hands, feeling a stab of guilt for feeling so certain that he was destined to be apprenticed to another master at that time.

"Why? That was what the force willed at the time. And then we met, do you remember? You were nine and very cute."

"No, I wasn't."

"Yes, yes you were. And I remember you being so upset, I could feel your hurt in the force,"  Xanatos whispered, remembering when he'd wandered into the room of a thousand  fountains to find himself drawn to a young boy kneeling before the waterfall, desperately trying to release his pain into the force.

"And you helped me—you helped me let go," Obi-Wan said softly, closing his eyes briefly.

"Yes, and then you knew something right then and there. Something that I didn't know."

"That _ you _ were meant to be my master," Obi-Wan said. "It all made sense then."

Xanatos nodded, "The force is very strange,  Padawan . The future is always in motion and there will always be things we cannot control. We just have to follow its will. The force will never lead us astray. Remember that."

"I will."

"And don't let Qui- Gon's words get to you."

"You don't either, Master," Obi-Wan said with a small smile.

"Now, come. We have a council meeting to attend,"  Xanatos said. 

He reached over and squeezed his apprentice's shoulder, letting his affection for the boy bleed across their bond. Obi-Wan could be insecure about many things, but Xanatos would never let him feel insecure about his apprenticeship. They would get through this. Xanatos was going to make sure of it.


	4. Making Amends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Qui-Gon and Xanatos finally have a long overdue conversation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember to let me know what you think! I realize that I forgot to add a crucial part of the chapter. I missed it when pasting part of the doc into AO3.

Chapter Four

"Not up for discussion, this is," Yoda said after Qui- Gon spent 20 minutes making his case against  Xanatos . "Know the man he is now, you do not."

"I raised that man! I know him!"

"Blinded by your hurt, you are. Let go, you must," Yoda said. 

Qui- Gon felt another burst of anger fill his chest and was about to open his mouth to fire back a retort when  Xanatos and Obi-Wan walked in. They both bowed to the council before  Xanatos asked, "What is he doing here?"

"You know why I am here!" Qui- Gon shouted, losing all of the serenity a  jedi master was expected to carry.

" Called you here because a  mission for all of you, we have," Yoda said. 

"It is simple," Mace said. "But we need two  jedi teams. We need our best negotiators for this mission, and they just so happen to be you two. "

"And clouded, the future is. Simple, the mission may seem, but more to it, there is," Yoda said. 

"Where are we being sent to?"  Xanatos asked. 

"We want to you to go settle a dispute with the Trade Federation. As you know, they want control of all trade routes and they have unlawfully surrounded the peaceful planet of Naboo with hundreds of warships. We want you to handle the situation before it leads to war."

"Are you sure it's a good idea for us to handle this together, especially since it is such a fragile situation?"  Xanatos asked. "Obi-Wan and I are supposed to be on planet for the next few months, remember?" 

“Know this, I do, however, feel, I do, that both you and Qui- Gon are needed. Either take your  padawans with you or leave them behind and go on this mission with each other.”

"With all due respect, Masters, Master Qui- Gon and I have not spoken in years. To pair the two of us together in such a tremulous situation, well, is it a good idea?”  Xanatos said.

Qui-Gon glanced at  Xanatos before nodding in agreement. “I actually agree with Xanatos.”

"You are  jedi , first and foremost. Behave like  jedi and put your differences aside. Use the time before the mission to settle what should have been settled years ago. We need both teams, so be at the transport tomorrow morning."  Adi Gallia said firmly. "May the force be with you."

The three  jedi bowed stiffly and exited the council chambers. "See you tomorrow.” Xanatos said to Qui-Gon and steered Obi-Wan away before Qui-Gon could respond.

\--

Xanatos looked over his and Obi-Wan's travel pack in their living room. His apprentice’s pack was organized and included all of the necessities for a mission like the one they were about to embark on.

He looked now, in the direction of his slumbering padawan’s room. This was the third evening in a row where his apprentice was quietly sleeping, not plagued by nightmares or visions that he was unable to wake from. Xanatos sighed, wondering why in the world Yoda would send them on this mission, with Qui-Gon of all people, knowing Obi-Wan's condition.

And Qui-Gon—he needed to fix things with his former master before they departed. If he didn’t, the mission would be jeopardized and he’d be putting not only the lives of the Naboo in danger, but his apprentice as well. And the last person he’d ever want to endanger was Obi-Wan Kenobi. With Obi-Wan peacefully sleeping, Xanatos slipped out of his quarters and walked towards the quarters shared by Qui-Gon and Anakin.

\--

Qui-Gon walked from the archives. He’d spent the past few hours poring over mission reports regarding Xanatos and Obi-Wan. If he were to be honest with himself, Xanatos sounded like the Jedi Knight Qui-Gon had always hoped he would be—had always known he could be. The DuCrion and Kenobi team had a mission record that rivaled the Jinn and Skywalker team.

Qui-Gon was confused, and so he walked with no purpose whatsoever. He just walked, mindlessly and aimlessly, trying to follow the will of the force as he so often put it. And as he walked, he found himself walking straight into his former padawan. He halted mid-step and said, “Xanatos.” He internally winced and noticed Xanatos flinching at the steel notes in his tone.

“Master Jinn,” Xanatos said evenly. He inhaled. “I was hoping to speak to you in private before we departed for our mission tomorrow morning.”

Qui-Gon felt the force wrap tightly around Xanatos. Perhaps in apprehension? The padawan he’d known had never been apprehensive about anything. When Qui-Gon didn’t respond, Xanatos added softly, “Please. Let’s settle this.”

Qui-Gon stared at this younger man and felt the old hurt festering in his chest, but he was also surprised to find the warmth he’d felt for him during his years as his master. He was a jedi. He needed to make peace with this. Qui-Gon sighed and nodded. “To the gardens? At this hour, it should be quite empty. I know a secluded location.”

Xanatos smiled. And was that relief that Qui-Gon saw in those sharp blue eyes? Perhaps Qui-Gon did not know this young man as much as he’d thought he did.

They walked in silence until they reached the gardens. They continued to walk on the stone path when they reached the gardens, and Qui-Gon noted how Xanatos fell one step to the right behind him, just as he had during his apprentice years. Old habits died hard, Qui-Gon mused, but said nothing.

He observed Xanatos in silence instead. He watched the way Xanatos called on the force to wrap around him and siphon away his anxiety. He watched how Xanatos closed his eyes and breathed in the scent of damp earth and growing jungle of plants. The padawan he’d known had never had an appreciation for nature or living things like plants. Like Qui-Gon's master, Yan Dooku, Xanatos had appreciated the finer things in life.

As if his thoughts were heard, Xanatos murmured, “I used to come here a lot after I was knighted. I came here and meditated often. There’s something about being surrounded by all of these plants. There’s something about how they always know to reach for the light that serves as a good reminder...for darker times in my life I suppose.”

Qui-Gon nodded. Xanatos walked forward and led them off the path, through thick vegetation, and then gestured towards a small clearing in the gardens, one where Qui-Gon often meditated in private. The same clearing where he’d meditated with a young Kenobi. “I guess this isn’t as secret of a place as I’d thought.” Qui-Gon mused.

“Oh, it is. Obi-Wan showed me it...shortly after I took him as my apprentice,” Xanatos said.

“Ah, yes, of course.” Qui-Gon knelt down on the mossy ground. Xanatos knelt across from him.

“Have you shown this place to Anakin, yet?” Xanatos inquired.

Qui-Gon frowned before shaking his head. “No, no, I haven’t.” Perhaps it was out of guilt for destroying the fledgling bond between he and Obi-Wan that he’d never shared this secret place with his own apprentice. It felt like it’d belonged to only him and Obi-Wan at the time.

Xanatos nodded. “Obi-Wan admires you a lot, you know.”

Qui-Gon shifted uncomfortably, once again feeling the familiar stab of guilt that often came with the subjects of Obi-Wan Kenobi and apprenticeship. “But he’s doing very well under my care, Qui-Gon. He’s happy and he has grown so incredibly much in abilities, confidence, sarcasm...” Xanatos added. “In a way, I must thank you for choosing Anakin as your apprentice because I can’t imagine my life without Obi-Wan. He’s--I couldn’t have asked for a better padawan learner.”

Qui-Gon noted the slight smile on Xanatos’s lips and the warmth in his tone when he spoke of his apprentice. This man was indeed not the one he’d left behind on Telos. He’d grown.

“And I’m not a dark jedi.” Xanatos continued, taking Qui-Gon's silence as a sign to continue rambling. “I’m not. I’m doing my best with Obi-Wan. I’m obviously not the perfect master. I’m just learning as much as he is, really. I’m not you, but I’m doing my best. And I’m not a dark jedi. I don’t know...I don’t know how I can convince you otherwise, but I’m just tired—tired of you hating me so much. Tired of being angry at myself. Tired of being angry at you and having you being angry at me. I’m...tired, Master.”

“I don’t--I don’t hate you, Xanatos.” Qui-Gon sighed, realizing that those words were in fact truer than he could have ever allowed himself to admit several hours ago. “I could never hate you.”

Xanatos nodded, eyes closing. His hands clenched together and his bangs flopped in front of his face. There was a vulnerability there that Qui-Gon had never seen before in all of his years of training him. “But you’re right, I’ve been very angry at you and I’m quite tired of that too. I’m willing to try to forgive you now, and perhaps get to know the man you’ve become. It will be difficult, mind you, but I am...willing to try.”

“...Do or do not, there is no try.” Xanatos smirked, but then opened his eyes and nodded. “But I’ll take that for now.”

“Now let’s get some rest before we head off on this mission. It must be important for them to be sending two Jedi teams,” Qui-Gon said. He reached out and squeezed Xanatos’s shoulder. A weight lifted off them and the force hummed between them, content and free.


	5. Mission Gone Awry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The mission for the two jedi teams do not go according to plan...obviously...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone for reading and reviewing :) I hope you enjoy this chapter.

“I hope our masters will get along.” Anakin muttered, shouldering his backpack. “Qui-Gon gets so weird about your master. I didn’t even realize your master was his former apprentice.” 

“I hope so, too.” Obi-Wan said. “I also hope they aren’t using this time to take out any aggression on each other at the training salles.” 

“Hm, if that gets my master back to normal, then that’d be okay with me.” 

The two padawans had woken up to find their masters gone and with instructions to eat breakfast, grab their packs, and then meet at the hangar at 7:30 sharp. Obi-Wan glanced at his chrono and his eyes widened at the time. “It’s 7:28. We better speed it up. Master is a stickler for timeliness. I do not want to run any laps today.” 

“Loosen up, Obes. We have two minutes to—hey!” Anakin chased after Obi-Wan's sprinting form. “What gives?” 

“We have two minutes to get across the temple!” 

The two boys raced down the temple halls, much to the chagrin of the Jedi masters that they passed, and arrived at the hangar breathless at exactly 7:30. “Force...Obi...Wan...” Anakin leaned over and placed his hands on his knees. “You are fast.” 

“Right in the nick of time, Padawan,” Xanatos said. He grinned at Obi-Wan. 

“Didn’t want to end up having to deal with any of your unreasonable punishments.” Obi-Wan breathed. 

“Keep talking and you might. Now get in the ship. Qui-Gon's already inside.” 

At the mention of the older master, Anakin staggered up the ramp and into the ship. Obi-Wan glanced at his master questioningly. “Everything’s fine, Padawan. Don’t worry.” 

\-- 

The four jedi sat aboard their transport. Anakin and Obi-Wan sat together studying the notes about their mission and the Trade Federation. Qui-Gon remained in the cockpit piloting the ship while Xanatos stowed away in his quarters to meditate. 

Qui-Gon left the ship on autopilot and walked into the ship's main sitting area where the two boys discussed the notes that he and Xanatos had assigned them. He studied Obi-Wan's force aura. The boy was truly surrounded by light. Why did this boy's presence always cause him to feel so much guilt? Was it because he'd felt the young boy's hurt when he'd told him that he was taking Anakin as his padawan and needed to close their bond? 

Anakin looked up once he felt Qui-Gon watching them. "Hi, Master," he grinned. 

Obi-Wan looked up and gave him a shy smile before asking, "Are we almost there?" 

Qui-Gon nodded, "Will you get your master? We will be landing soon." 

"Sure." 

Qui-Gon frowned when Obi-Wan didn't move, but then he saw Xanatos exiting his quarters. They could also communicate telepathically, Qui-Gon noticed. Only teams with the strongest of bonds could communicate like that. 

Xanatos peered out the window. Their vessel entered a larger battle ship. “Hopefully the negotiations will be short,” Xanatos said. 

Obi-Wan stood up and looked at his master. “I have a bad feeling about this, Master.” 

“Don’t worry, Obi-Wan, just some boring negotiations.” Anakin grinned as he slapped the other apprentice on the back. 

“Put your hoods on.” Qui-Gon instructed and led them out of the ship. 

They were greeted by a silver protocol droid. “Hello, Master Jedi. Follow me this way.” 

It led them into a room with a small table and window. “Please wait here.” It said before exiting. The door slid shut behind it. 

“I have a bad feeling about this...” Obi-Wan repeated. “I sense something...elusive.” 

Qui-Gon opened his mouth to remind the young apprentice to not center on his anxieties, but Xanatos beat him to it. “Don’t center on your anxieties. Keep your focus on the present, Padawan.” 

“But Master Yoda told me to be mindful of the future.” 

“Yes, but not at the expense of the present. We can meditate on your feelings later if you find them still bothering you, but right now your focus should remain here.” 

“The negotiations should be short, Obi-Wan. These Trade Federation types are cowards.” Qui-Gon added. 

He had listened to their conversation with interest. Xanatos indeed sounded very much like a respectable jedi knight. In fact, he sounded a lot like him, which had never been something he’d expected. Qui-Gon had always believed Xanatos would become a great jedi knight, at least before the events on Telos, yet he’d never imagined the young man to be similar to himself. 

/Someone’s paranoid./ 

Qui-Gon smiled at his apprentice’s comment through their bond. 

/He has a right to be, Anakin./ 

/I know, but these are negotiations, how hard can they be?/ 

/Excruciatingly painful, my young padawan, especially for someone who can’t stay still/ Qui-Gon smirked in his apprentice’s direction. 

/Ha ha, you’re hilarious/ 

/That I am, young one, that I am/ 

“Do you—” Xanatos leapt up and ignited his lightsaber. “Gas, hold your breath!” 

Gas hissed into the room and filled it, clouding their vision and threatening to overwhelm their senses. Had Anakin been any other padawan, Qui-Gon would have been concerned, but he knew his apprentice was capable. 

After several seconds, the conference doors slid open. Xanatos and Obi-Wan led the way out of the conference room with their lightsabers blazing. Bright blaster fire flashed into his vision. /Stay close to me, Padawan/ Qui-Gon commanded as he rushed out of the room to back up the other Jedi team. 

/Yes, Master/ 

Droids and droidekas attacked them from all directions. The jedi deflected the fire. Obi-Wan somersaulted over a set of droids shouting, “I told you I had a bad feeling about this!” 

“Padawan!” Xanatos growled, taking down three droids with a single sweep of his blade. “What did I tell you about gloating?” 

Obi-Wan flashed his master a grin and took down two more droids. “Lucky for you, I studied the ship’s blueprints. There’s a door down the hall to our right that’ll lead us to the main hangar.” 

Qui-Gon destroyed several more droids, pressing his back against Anakin and protecting him. His apprentice was a skilled fighter, but he did not feel comfortable having him so exposed to blaster fire in such close range. They didn’t often have experience battling against this many droids in such an enclosed space, but based on the reports he’d read on Obi-Wan and Xanatos’s missions, this was quite normal for them. It was definitely normal if they could hold such playful conversations in the midst of battle. 

“Do you always study the blueprints of every ship?” Qui-Gon grunted. 

“Of course. It’s important to always have a back door.” Obi-Wan replied before using force speed to rush into the hallway. Anakin quickly followed. 

Qui-Gon faltered in surprise at Obi-Wan's comment, and Xanatos leapt in front of him to deflect a bolt and destroy the last of the droids. “Focus, Qui-Gon,” he breathed. “Go, follow them.” 

Qui-Gon rushed after the two padawans with Xanatos closely behind him. Obi-Wan used his lightsaber to cut the door to the main hangar open. They rushed in and ducked behind several crates. From their perch, they discovered their destroyed transport and noticed thousands of battle droids being loaded onto a giant landing craft. 

“It’s an invasion army!” Anakin whispered. 

“We have to warn the Queen of Naboo that her planet is about to be attacked and notify the chancellor,” Qui-Gon said. He did not like how things were unfolding. The negotiations had been a complete set up and now Qui-Gon had one of Obi-Wan's ‘bad feelings’. 

“Well, you were right about one thing, Master Qui-Gon,” Obi-Wan said. 

Qui-Gon raised a brow at the boy. “And what was that?” 

“The negotiations were short,” he grinned. 

“Oh force, Obi-Wan.” Xanatos rolled his eyes and Anakin snorted with laughter. “This is not the time for jokes.” 

Qui-Gon shook his head with a wry smile and stood up. “Come on. We need to hurry.” 

The four jedi stole aboard a Trade Federation vessel heading towards Naboo. Once the ships landed in a murky swamp, the jedi stole away and hid amongst the foliage. Qui-Gon wasn’t entirely sure where they were and how far they were from the Queen’s palace. “How are we going to get to the queen?” Anakin asked. “We don’t have any transport.” 

Obi-Wan glanced around with a pensive frown, “We’ve been here before, haven’t we, Master?” 

Xanatos nodded, “There’s a hidden city not too far from here. They’ll help us.” 

“A hidden city? Here, in the middle of a swampy forest.” Anakin looked at him doubtfully. 

“Oh yeah!” Obi-Wan palmed his forehead. “I remember now.” 

“Do you remember the way?” 

“Yes, I do.” 

“Then lead on young Padawan,” Xanatos gestured with a smile. 

Obi-Wan and Anakin walked ahead of Qui-Gon and Xanatos. “Quite a Padawan you have there, Xanatos,” Qui-Gon remarked. He was impressed by the team, and it wasn’t often that he was impressed by another jedi team. 

“He is quite something.” Xanatos agreed. “It was a difficult mission the last time we were here. He’s grown a lot since then...” 

There was something in Xanatos’s voice that prompted Qui-Gon to ask, “What happened?” 

“We encountered two bounty hunters. Very skilled ones at that. They wanted to find this hidden city and Obi-Wan had befriended a local, Jar Jar, and rescued him from them. While he told Jar Jar to go warn his city, Obi-Wan remained behind to fight off the bounty hunters. They nearly killed him. I arrived in time to take down one of them. He took down the other. It was his first time taking a life.” 

“That must’ve been hard.” Qui-Gon remembered the young boy he’d befriended so long ago. The one he’d meditate with and visit whenever he was in the temple after a long mission. The one who would regret the simplest acts of malice and be riddled with guilt by them. Those memories always made Qui-on feel guiltier. It had been the will of the force that he not take Obi-Wan as his apprentice. Qui-Gon was sure of it. 

“It was a lot of mind healing for many months.” Xanatos said softly, his eyes training on his apprentice. 

Qui-Gon was still unfamiliar with this new emotional and protective young man. Watching him talk about his apprentice was something that still took some getting used to. “We’re here,” Xanatos announced. 

Anakin and Obi-Wan stood at the edge of a lake. They had rebreathers in their mouths. Qui-Gon withdrew his from his belt and put it on. He waded into the water, following the younger jedi. His cloak and hair billowed around him as he swam underwater, following the swimming silhouettes. Deeper and deeper they went. /How much longer do you think we’ll be swimming?/ Anakin’s question flitted through their bond. 

Qui-Gon sent him an amused smile. /Tired already?/ 

/No, just worried about you being tired. I know how you’re getting older and all./ 

Qui-Gon mentally swatted him. Brat. He could feel Anakin’s mirth through the bond and he couldn’t help but smile at it. They swam for another ten minutes before glowing lights reached them. It took Qui-Gon several seconds to realize that the lights were emanating from large spherical bubbles that connected to one another. Within those bubbles was a bustling city. Xanatos had moved to swim beside Obi-Wan and gestured at a large bubble that Qui-Gon assumed was the city’s center. They swam towards it and Xanatos and Obi-Wan stepped inside. Qui-Gon and Anakin followed suit. Qui-Gon stepped in and was amazed to find that he could breathe and that he was dry. 

“Whoa.” Anakin breathed, patting his clothes. 

“Welcome to Otoh Gunga,” Xanatos smiled. 

“Obawan!” An orange figure shrieked and streaked towards Obi-Wan, grappling him into a tight hug. 

“Oof! Hi, Jar Jar,” Obi-Wan grimaced. 

Jar Jar released Obi-Wan and pulled Xanatos into a similar suffocating hug. Xanatos patted his back. “Master Jedis! What are yousa doing here? Yousa brought friends to our hidden city?” 

“This is Master Qui-Gon Jinn and his padawan, Anakin Skywalker. We were on a mission with them, but we got stranded here. We need to get to Naboo. It’s urgent. Is Boss Nass here?” 

“Yes, let mesa take yousa to him." 

The four jedi followed Jar Jar through the city. Other gungans started at them as they passed by. /These are some odd-looking creatures. They talk funny./ 

Qui-Gon smiled at Anakin's comment through their bond. Sometimes he forgot how young the boy still was. There were still many creatures he had yet to encounter. A large froglike creature sat on an elevated chair. He looked down at them when they entered his ‘courtroom’. “Jar Jar! What have yousa done now?” 

“Boss Nass, it’s us, Xanatos and Obi-Wan.” Xanatos said before Jar Jar could say anything. 

Boss Nass laughed, his throat jiggling. “Ah! Jedi! What are yousa doing here? Mesa didn’t know that jedi went on vacation!” 

“We wish it were a vacation, but we actually got stranded out here on a mission and need a transport to take us to Naboo. We were hoping you’d be so kind as to lend us one.” 

“Anything for my favorite jedi! Unfortunately, yousa will have to go through da core.” 

Jar Jar gasped. Xanatos blinked, unphased. “That will be fine. Thank you so much for your generosity.” 

“When I see yousa next, I expect yousa to stay for dinnah.” Boss Nass laughed. “Jar Jar, take dem to their transport.” 

“Yes, sir!” 

The four jedi bowed to Boss Nass and followed Jar Jar to their transport. Qui-Gon leaned over and murmured to Xanatos, “And here I thought you never listened to my lessons on befriending other life forms.” 

Xanatos smiled, his cheeks coloring. Qui-Gon was surprised to find his heart warming at the sight.


	6. The Rescue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time for the jedi to save some queens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone for reading and reviewing :) I hope you enjoy this chapter. Anyone watch the Clone Wars series finale? I'm so heartbroken. I need to go back in time to when the jedi were in existence and strong in numbers.

Anakin’s hand inched towards his lightsaber, but Qui-Gon held a hand out to stop him. They were perched on a rooftop watching the droids march the Queen, her handmaidens, the Duchess of Mandalore, and their bodyguards across the palace grounds. Xanatos and Obi-Wan had left Qui-Gon and Anakin to free the pilots and dispose of the droids in the hangar. 

“What are we waiting for?” Anakin whispered, his body itching for action. 

“The right moment.” Qui-Gon murmured. 

When the party marched directly below them, Anakin felt his master’s gentle nudge along the bond. Qui-Gon activated his lightsaber and leapt down with Anakin following suit. The force hummed between them with electrifying power. Qui-Gon spun right and Anakin swept left. They could sense each other’s movements so naturally that it felt as if they moved as extensions of one another. 

Their lightsabers dismembered all of the droids within a few seconds. They deactivated their lightsabers and then bowed to the queen. “Queen Amidala. Duchess Satine. I am Jedi Master Qui-Gon Jinn, and this is my padawan, Anakin Skywalker.” Qui-Gon said. “We’re here to take the both of you off planet.” 

“My place is with my people.” Queen Amidala immediately replied. “I will not leave while they are tortured, while they suffer at the hands of the Trade Federation.” 

“But you’ll die if you remain here!” Anakin exclaimed. He felt his master give him the mental equivalence of a poke, causing Anakin to clamp his mouth shut in surprise. Anakin frowned and glanced at his master questioningly. /_ I see you’ve lost all sense of tact, Padawan. Remind me that I need to give you yet another lesson on _ _ diplomacy./ _

“Milady, Naboo has been occupied by the Trade Federation. The best thing you can do for your people is to leave the planet and come back with reinforcements for it. Remaining here will only doom your planet.” Qui-Gon reasoned. 

“He’s right, Milady.” Satine murmured. “You have been gracious enough to allow me to remain here, but it is no longer safe for the both of us. We will not be of much use to our people if we are captured or killed.” 

Queen Amidala pursed her lips. “I don’t like this.” 

“I did not, either, when I had no choice but to leave Mandalore.” Satine placed a supportive hand on the queen’s arm. 

Queen Amidala pursed her lips and then turned and gave Qui-Gon a curt nod. “I do not like this.” She murmured again before gesturing for them to lead the way. 

/_ Nice job, Master. I learned a lot from you right there. I don’t think I need that lesson anymore./ _

_ /Nice try, Padawan./ _

Qui-Gon smirked at Anakin. They led the two women and their entourage into the hangar where Obi-Wan and Xanatos had already dismembered all of the droids. “Quickly! I’m not sure how much longer until they realize that they no longer have control over the hangar _ and _ that we’ve stolen a ship.” Obi-Wan shouted from the ramp. 

His words spurred everyone into a run. Queen Amidala huffed, “It’s _ my _ ship technically.” 

Anakin bit back a laugh. He figured that it was definitely not diplomatic to laugh at a queen, especially when she was under duress. 

At that moment, battle droids and droidekas rolled into the hangar. The queen’s security force pivoted mid-stride and turned in unison to fire at the incoming droids. The captain shouted, “Get the queen into the ship! Quickly!” 

“Are you kriffing serious right now?” Anakin groaned and turned to provide the queen’s security force with back up. 

“Surrender!” A Neimodian, clearly the leader behind the assault, shouted from behind the droids. 

Xanatos rushed down the landing platform to defend the queen and duchess. “Get in!” He shoved them, none too gently, towards the ship before turning to help Qui-Gon and Anakin with deflecting blaster fire away from the Queen’s security force. 

“We can’t fight them all. More droids are on the way. We either rescue the queen and duchess or we risk losing them here.” 

Qui-Gon surveyed the scene. Anakin was doing his best to defend himself and the security forces, but all of these people would have a better chance of survival if they simply surrendered. He sensed that the Neimodians didn’t want to kill them all. He sensed that they merely wanted to capture the queen and hold these people as hostages to force her into doing what they desired. However, if they left with the queen, these people would not have as high of a chance of survival. 

“What do you suggest we do? Leave these people here to die?” Qui-Gon questioned. 

“Of course not. But the mission, Qui-Gon.” 

Queen Amidala poked her head out of the ship and hurried towards Xanatos. “What are you doing here?” He deflected a stray bolt directed at her. 

“I am the decoy, but they do not know that. Padme is the true queen. She is dressed like a handmaiden. She is on the ship. They won’t miss her if I and the rest of the handmaidens surrender. Just play along.” 

“No--wait!” Xanatos hissed. 

“I surrender!” The queen’s decoy shouted. “I surrender! Hold your fire!” 

“Stop!” Xanatos tried to grab her. 

She smirked at him and danced away from his grasp. “My handmaidens and I surrender!” She shouted. 

“Hold your fire!” The Neimodian ordered. 

The blaster fire immediately ceased. Anakin frowned up at Qui-Gon, confused by the sudden turn of events. What in the world was going on? Qui-Gon shook his head. “We cannot protect you if you choose to remain.” Qui-Gon said. 

“I understand; however, my place is with my people.” 

The Neimodian cackled. “Sorry, Jedi. Looks like you have failed your mission. Hand over the Duchess as well.” 

/_ Anakin, move towards the ship. We have both queens. This one is a decoy. We need to move quickly if we are to escape./ _

_ /Yes, Master./ _

_ “ _I am sorry, but the Duchess is not an option in this negotiation,” Qui-Gon replied evenly. “I am intrigued by why you are interested in capturing her, though. She has no relations to Naboo or your Trade Federation.” 

“Oh, you naïve little _ jedi _!” The Neimodian shook his head. “You know nothing of our grand plans.” 

Anakin was now standing beside Qui-Gon. Qui-Gon turned to the decoy and murmured, “I am so sorry, milady, but we must leave you and your people if you are choosing to remain. We cannot protect you.” 

/_ Move, Padawan!/ _

Anakin turned and hurried past Xanatos and into the ship. 

“I understand, Master Jinn.” She bowed her head and moved towards the Neimodian and her security force. Her handmaidens fell into step behind her. No one noticed one particular handmaiden missing from her entourage. 

Qui-Gon turned to the Neimodian. “It seems this is where our paths diverge.” 

“Hand over the Duchess!” The Neimodian demanded. 

“Shoot us if you must, but you risk injuring the queen, here. And I have a feeling that you still need her alive.” Qui-Gon turned and walked up the ramp and into the ship. 

Xanatos fell into step behind him. “They’re going to blast us out of the sky the moment we take off, you know.” Xanatos muttered. 

“I know, Xan, but we’ll be fine.” Qui-Gon said. 

/_ Anakin, get us out of here!/ _

\---- 

Anakin, having made a beeline to the cockpit, launched the ship into the air the moment he heard his master’s command. The takeoff was albeit rougher than he’d originally intended. Anakin prided himself in being one of the more talented pilots in his age group, and even better than most jedi knights, though his master would definitely never want to hear him boasting about that. 

The moment their starship flew out of the hangar, blaster fire slammed against their shields and fighter ships soared after them. “Obi-Wan, can you shoot something at them?” Anakin asked, jerking the controls harshly to the left and banking the ship away from some of the blaster fire. 

“Um...this is a Nubian Royal Starship...it doesn’t _ have _ any weapons.” Obi-Wan said. “You better jump to hyperspace. The shields won’t hold much longer.” 

“I know! I know!” Anakin gritted his teeth, his heart pounding wildly in his chest. Why was _ he _responsible for getting them out of here again? 

“Shields are down.” 

“Kriff, Obi-Wan! I know!” Anakin shouted. 

“Language, Padawan,” Qui-Gon chided, entering the cockpit with Xanatos and both royal women. 

“I’m sending the astromechs to repair the shields,” Obi-Wan said. 

“There’s no point. They’re just going to get blasted off the hull...” 

“Have some faith, Anakin,” Obi-Wan rolled his eyes and watched as all but one of the astromechs get blasted away into oblivion. He gulped. 

Qui-Gon stood behind Anakin and used their training bond to send waves of calm. “Feel, don’t think,” Qui-Gon murmured. “We will make it out of this, Padawan.” 

Anakin breathed and reached out with the force. It answered his call and whispered when to turn. Right now, all it wanted him to do was protect, protect the astromech working to get their shields up. He banked left, right, and spun the ship to keep the droid from being blasted off. “Shields are up!” Obi-Wan cried. “Jump, jump now!” 

“Hold on tight!” 

Their ship jumped to hyperspace, leaving the starfighters behind. Everyone let out a collective sigh of relief. “Well done, Padawan,” Qui-Gon smiled and Anakin’s chest swelled with pride. 

“Sorry for all the...shouting,” Obi-Wan's cheeks colored. “I was a bit concerned.” 

Anakin laughed and slapped Obi-Wan's shoulder. “Me, too. Good call on sending the astromechs.” 

“I hate to be the killjoy here, but our hyperdrive looks fried. We’re going to need to land somewhere soon and we are also, unfortunately, on the run.” Xanatos said. “Our mission objectives have now shifted. We are to protect the queen and duchess.” 

“Master?” Obi-Wan frowned. 

“I briefly contacted the council while we were making our escape..._ before _ our ship’s communications were also fried. They are dispatching teams to resolve the issues on Naboo, but in the meantime, I don’t think the duchess has been very transparent with us.” 

Xanatos turned his withering stare towards the young blond teenager. She stood tall and did not shrink under his gaze. Anakin was impressed. _ He _ was intimidated and he was a Jedi padawan. 

“I am being hunted by bounty hunters. I managed to escape to Naboo to seek protection and reached out to the Jedi for protection as well to help with my planet. Mandalore has erupted in a civil war. Insurgents who want Mandalore to remain fighting for glory have rebelled against my pacifist rule. My father—" The duchess’s voice shook. “My father was killed after smuggling me onto a ship. I don't know where my sister or brother is.” 

Anakin’s heart went out the duchess. He couldn’t imagine enduring what she had. “What’s your name?” Obi-Wan asked softly. Leave it to Obi-Wan to be the thoughtful one in all of this. 

“Satine,” she whispered. 

“I’m sorry, Duchess Satine,” he whispered, his head slightly bowing forward. 

“Me too.” Anakin said. 

Padme, who Anakin now understood was the real queen, reached out and placed a comforting arm around her friend’s shoulders. Xanatos’s gaze softened at the sight. “I am sorry as well, Duchess. We have a jedi team already en route to Mandalore to help settle the civil war. We have another team headed to Naboo. We will do our best to protect the both of you until you are safe to return to your planets.” 

“Thank you. I am grateful for your protection.” Satine said. 

“We come to serve.” Xanatos said, inclining his head forward. 

Anakin was amazed by how the two young women remained so in control of their emotions, so calm in spite of their worlds having been so recently upended. He could sense in the force their simmering turmoil, but also their strength and resolve to make it through these challenging times. 

A loud beeping interrupted their conversation. Obi-Wan turned to look at the ship’s systems reading. “Master, we need to land soon.” Obi-Wan said. “Our hyperdrive is quickly failing.” 

Xanatos turned and studied the map. “Hm, set course for Tatooine. It is small, on the outer rim, and run by the Hutts. We will have a lower chance of being tracked there by bounty hunters, I believe.” 

“Wait.” Qui-Gon said and Anakin felt a flare of panic on his master’s end of the bond before it was tampered. 

Anakin turned to his master questioningly. It was rare for Qui-Gon to quiet his end of the bond so suddenly or for him to ever show much emotion other than serenity (not including anything Xanatos related). But Tatooine...that was Anakin’s birth planet. He remembered seeing the name of the planet in his file once. Why would the planet cause Qui-Gon so much alarm? 

“Yes, Qui-Gon?” Xanatos asked. 

Qui-Gon hesitated and then shook his head, “Nevermind.” He nodded at Obi-Wan. “Set course for Tatooine, Padawan Kenobi.” 


	7. Uncertain Times

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Qui-Gon and Xanatos land on Tatooine with their padawans, Anakin and Obi-Wan as well as Queen Amidala and Duchess Satine. Mostly some bonding this chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Star Wars has always provided me with comfort during difficult times. I hope this story helps you feel better during these times. And remember, our Jedi have always defended those who didn't have their own voices and were being oppressed. Let's honor them by doing the same. All lives can't matter until Black Lives Matter is all I have to say.

** Chapter Six **

Xanatos had spent the majority of the flight in the cockpit with Qui-Gon. Both sat in semi-comfortable silence while their apprentices busied themselves with the young royalty. Xanatos could sense Obi-Wan's burgeoning respect and infatuation with the Duchess of Mandalore. He stewed over whether or not he should put an end to it with his apprentice before it grew into something larger. He honestly did not want to handle another situation similar to the one with Siri Tachi ever again. 

He had often longed for his former master’s counsel regarding how to handle certain situations with his apprentice. Now that he had his former master beside him and that their relationship was, for the most part, repaired, he found himself unable to share his thoughts, especially since he could sense the older man brooding as well. And as they neared the planet Tatooine, he could feel the other man’s discomfort and inner turmoil increase. He glanced over at Qui-Gon and wondered what in the world could throw the infamous Qui-Gon Jinn so off kilter from his center. 

“Brooding doesn’t really suit you, Xan.” Qui-Gon said, glancing over at Xanatos. 

“You’re one to speak,” Xanatos smirked. “What’s wrong, Qui-Gon? You’ve been...off center ever since we set route for Tatooine. I can sense your unease growing by the second.” 

Qui-Gon pursed his lips. “I should have meditated.” 

“Ah, but focus on the present, Qui-Gon, not what should have been.” Xanatos said, throwing one of Qui-Gon's favorite lines back at him. 

“Very funny. I wonder if I am doomed to a line of impudent padawans.” 

Xanatos shared a small smile with Qui-Gon before asking again, “Seriously. What about Tatooine bothers you so much?” 

Qui-Gon sighed and shook his head before looking at Xanatos with eyes that held so much sadness and doubt. “It’s Anakin’s home planet...and I sense...that this will be a difficult mission.” 

“Oh.” Xanatos glanced away, feeling guilt spike through him. It must’ve been their past that was now coloring Qui-Gon's present. For a man who always lectured of living in the moment, he seemed to spend a lot of time dwelling on what had passed. 

“Qui-Gon,” Xanatos murmured. When Qui-Gon didn’t look at him, Xanatos said, “Master...look at me. Please.” 

Qui-Gon lifted his gaze. “This won’t be like Telos.” Xanatos said firmly. “You’re a different man and Anakin is not me. You—you've trained him to be better than me. Your bond with him is stronger than ours ever was. He will not fail you...not like I did.” 

“I failed you, too, Padawan.” Qui-Gon said, voice hoarser than usual. 

“Well, good thing you have me here to make sure that neither you nor’ Anakin will fail one another,” Xanatos smiled. “Whatever trials we face on this mission, we all will face them together. That’s more support than you and I ever had. Now, release your anxieties in the force and focus on the here and now. Do not let our past interfere with the present.” 

“Yes, _ Master _ ,” Qui-Gon teased before closing his eyes and breathing deeply. Xanatos felt some of the fear leave his former master and exhaled some of his unease as well. He had a feeling that the next few weeks were going to be difficult indeed. He had one of Obi-Wan's _ bad feelings, _and couldn’t seem to shake it. 

Tatooine drew closer. /_ Padawan, we’re landing soon/ _ Xanatos warned. 

/_ Yes, Master. I will let the others know./ _

_ /Having fun getting to know the Duchess?/ _

Xanatos smirked at the flare of embarrassment through the bond. 

_ /...well, she is impressive, but I’m also enjoying Anakin and Queen Amidala’s company as well/ _

_ /I’m sure you are, Padawan.../ _

_ \-- _

_ Two weeks later _... 

They were bored. All four teenagers, as diplomatic and precocious as they were, were bored and testy. Xanatos and Qui-Gon were on the edges of their patience with them. Both men took turns holing away in their quarters and away from the adolescent mood swings. But there was only so much space on the ship and so many meditations a jedi could have. In between teaching the royal young women basic self-defense and keeping up with their padawan’s lightsaber training, there was little else to do. 

At the moment, they were taking advantage of the planet’s cool evening temperatures. They’d ventured as far as they’d dared from the ship and sat on various boulders and rocks, trying to enjoy their dinner of freeze-dried food. 

“Couldn’t we have landed somewhere less..._ unpleasant _?” Anakin grouched during dinner. “I hate sand. It’s coarse and just gets everywhere.” He stuck his finger in his ear to make a point. 

“Blame my master for choosing this planet. Or _ yours _ for landing the ship here.” Obi-Wan grumbled. 

“I didn’t know that jedi complained so much.” Satine said, causing Obi-Wan and Anakin's cheeks to redden. 

“Right?” Padme said. “And complaining about _ sand _of all things...” 

Xanatos and Qui-Gon shared an amused look. The Duchess and queen sure knew how to put their boys back in line. 

“Jedi are humans, too, Milady. We have the right to complain as much as anyone,” Obi-Wan said stiffly. 

“Ah, but Padawan, Jedi also have the discipline to refrain from doing so,” Xanatos interjected with a smile. He did not want the conversation to lead to another disagreement between the teenagers. 

Even the tiniest jests could lead to explosive arguments between the teenagers, Obi-Wan and Satine, especially. It was odd to see how his usually compassionate and well-tempered padawan could be so easily triggered by this young lady. He believed that his padawan had finally met his match in this female counterpart. 

“Ah, but Master, that is why I am simply a padawan learner. I still have much to learn.” 

“...Padawan, did I ever tell you that you were a brat?” Xanatos mentally swatted at him while everyone else chuckled. 

Obi-Wan shook his head with a wry smile, “Low blow, Master.” 

“Well, after today, we’re going to need to venture into the nearest town for food.” Qui-Gon announced. “It’d probably be a good idea to find ourselves a new hyperdrive and something to fix our ship’s communications system. I don’t like that we are unable to request for help or contact the temple.” 

“Same here. It leaves us too vulnerable.” Xanatos agreed. 

“Who will be going into town?” Obi-Wan inquired. “Surely we can’t all go. That would attract too much attention...which was why we were hiding out in this ship for the past two weeks, right?” 

“Yes, and I wanted to make sure that no one had followed nor noticed us out here.” Qui-Gon replied. “Now that we’ve been settled for two weeks and there hasn’t been any contact with any bounty hunters, locals, or sand people, I believe that it is safe enough for some of us to venture out for supplies.” 

“Can I go?” All four teenagers blurted at the exact same time. 

“Ladies, I am afraid that it is much too dangerous for you to be wandering around on a planet run by Hutts. You will both need to remain on the ship.” Qui-Gon said. 

“But!” Padme protested. 

Qui-Gon held up a finger. “There is no room for argument here. What I say goes.” 

Padme scowled and Satine sat beside her wearing a matching glower. 

“Obi-Wan and I will go tomorrow,” Xanatos announced. He and Qui-Gon had already conferred earlier and decided that it would be best that way. Qui-Gon wasn’t ready to face this new trial, and Xanatos wasn’t going to push him to, especially when he knew that he was the main reason for why Qui-Gon felt such unease. 

“Kriff...” Anakin muttered under his breath. He’d also been dying to explore this wretched planet. Surely there had to be something more pleasant here than unbearable heat and sand. 

Obi-Wan stretched out on the rock that he was sitting on and gazed up at the darkening sky, grateful for the cooling temperature. The one nice thing about Tatooine was the clear night sky where they could see the millions of stars twinkling and winking down at them. “You better tell us everything about what the world out there is like,” Satine said, sidling up beside him. “Scoot over. Don’t you have any chivalry? You don’t just take a nice rock and not share it.” 

“Oh, quit being such a _ duches _s,” Obi-Wan grouched, but scooted over so that Satine could fit on the rock beside him. 

She stretched out beside him, and he was aware of how close their bodies were near each other. He wasn’t sure how his master would feel about this, or how he even felt about this. Sometimes Satine infuriated him, made him feel angrier and more out of control than any person ever could. Other times, like this one, she made him feel at ease and safe. “Do you know any of their names?” Satine asked. 

“The constellations?” Obi-Wan asked. 

Satine nodded. “Um, sort of. I’ve never been particularly good at my astronomical courses,” Obi-Wan said. 

“That makes two of us. What do you remember?” She pointed up. “I think that one is something’s spoon.” 

Obi-Wan laughed and then cleared his throat and pointed out several that he recalled. For the first time since this mission had begun, Obi-Wan didn’t feel so bothered by the elusive bad feeling or annoyed by their situation. He felt simply at peace and content with living in this moment. He could even feel his bond with his master humming with contentment. The older man was no longer so tightly wound over his former master. 


	8. Nightmares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obi-Wan is plagued with nightmares and visions. Qui-Gon tries to help Xanatos with his padawan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The world is crazy, but Star Wars and these characters will always be there to help us stay sane. I hope you enjoy this chapter and let me know what you think!

Xanatos awakened in the middle of the night, feeling icy tendrils of dread snake across his chest. He blinked the sleep from his eyes and wondered, for a split second, what the source of the despair was. He reached out with the force and realized that the feelings were emanating from Obi-Wan. Xanatos shot to his feet and mentally cursed at himself for his lack of preparedness and slow response. Obi-Wan hadn’t had a nightmare in several weeks, and Xanatos had thought that perhaps their respite at the temple and meetings with mind healers had helped solve the problem. He shouldn’t have been so hopeful or naive. 

Xanatos knelt by his padawan’s bed, reaching out through their bond to send waves of comfort, not that they did much if Obi-Wan was too deep in the nightmare. Obi-Wan moaned and twisted in his sheets. A sheen of sweat glistened on his forehead and his brows furrowed. Another wave of fear and dread washed over  Xanatos . If Obi- Wan's nightmare got any worse, everyone on this ship was going to be awakened by it. 

Xantaos placed a soothing hand on Obi- Wan's brow and sank deep into the force. / _ Padawan, wake up. It’s  _ _ me./ _ _ _ Xanatos said through the bond, but as always, even though Obi-Wan recognized the voice, he could never wake from it. 

“Master...Master...” Obi-Wan moaned and thrashed in his bed, nearly falling off. 

Xanatos used the force to pin Obi-Wan to the bed. The bond flared with a suffocating fear.  Xanatos quickly shielded both their minds to prevent the fear from radiating into the neighboring quarters and waking the other  jedi . “Padawan, I’m here.”  Xanatos murmured, reaching out to his padawan’s mind and seeking to provide comfort, willing that he be able to help his padawan through this nightmare. 

Obi-Wan whimpered, but stopped fighting against Xanatos. 

Xanatos sighed in relief, glad that the room wouldn’t end up looking like a battle scene. He would need to comm Yoda tomorrow... kriff ...the comm systems were down. He was on his own.  Xanatos groaned and shifted Obi-Wan over so that he could settle on the bed with his back against the wall. He settled the upper half of the boy into his arms and held him, vigilantly sending waves of calm whenever he felt fear spike through the bond. He should have known better than to believe that the nightmares had suddenly ceased to exist. Neither of them would be getting much rest tonight.

Xanatos closed his eyes. The door to his quarters hissed open. Obi-Wan stirred and whimpered, his distress clearly rising.  Xanatos instinctively worked to still it, but could feel himself losing Obi-Wan.  Xanatos looked up at the tall figure  silhouetted in his doorway. “Qui-Gon,” he said. “Sorry if he woke you.”

“Is everything all right?” Qui-Gon asked, his baritone voice, so familiar, provided  Xanatos a modicum of comfort but also distraction.

The fear in Obi-Wan simmered beneath the surface, threatening to burst through. Xanatos clenched his teeth. / _ Obi-Wan, it’s okay, I’m  _ _ here./ _ He sent. / _ Stop  _ _ struggling _ ./

Obi-Wan stilled. “No,” he whispered, his voice sounding so young and vulnerable.

Xanatos sighed again. Qui-Gon took a step forward into their quarters and then paused. “May I?”

Xanatos nodded once. “It’s just a nightmare. I’m sorry if he woke you. I did my best to shield him from everyone. Is Anakin—"

“Anakin is still out like a light,” Qui-Gon said. “I suppose I’m a lighter sleeper than most and felt his distress.”

Xanatos tightened his arms around Obi-Wan, suddenly afraid, and about what, he wasn’t sure. “Does he have these nightmares often?” Qui-Gon asked.

“Yes, it was one of the reasons why I was surprised we were being sent on this mission with you. We don’t get much rest when these nightmares come, and we haven’t been able to figure out a way to make them stop.”

“Have you spoken to Master Yoda or any mind healers?”

“Of course, I have.”  Xanatos snapped. Didn’t Qui-Gon know that he was not the same selfish man he had been before? He would do anything for his padawan. 

Qui-Gon's eyes widened a fraction and then settled on Obi-Wan. “You’re not going to get much sleep tonight, then.”

Xanatos shook his head. Conversing while working to soothe his apprentice was not ideal. “I will go into Mos  Espa with Anakin tomorrow then. You two should stay on the ship and rest.”

“I’m sorry, Qui-Gon. I know that you wanted more time.”

“No, Obi- Wan's health is important. Neither of you will do that well in the Tatooine heat sleep deprived.” Qui-Gon paused. “Besides, a jedi must face their fears.”

Xanatos nodded and clenched his jaw as he struggled to keep his padawan calm. Qui-Gon opened his mouth to speak, but then hesitated. “What is it, Qui-Gon?”

“Would you like me to...help?” 

Some part of  Xanatos screamed against the idea. The insecure part of him that didn’t trust anyone except for Master Yoda to help his padawan railed against the thought of someone entering his and his padawan’s bond. But he knew that the force spoke otherwise. Something connected Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan, and even though the thought of that made  Xanatos feel intense jealousy and fear, he knew that none of his feelings would ever get in the way  of helping Obi-Wan. He would give anything to end the boy’s suffering. 

Xanatos nodded once. Qui-Gon reached over and placed a hand on Obi- Wan's forehead, and that was when  Xanatos felt it—the surge in the force and the loss of control. They were servants of the force and could do nothing save for follow its will.

The dead bond between him and Qui-Gon flared to life. Its glowing threads weaved together, binding and winding until it was nearly as strong as it had once been. He gasped. He could feel his former master in his mind, just like he had when he’d been an apprentice. Neither of them had their shields up, both caught too off guard and confused to do much of anything except for ride the wave. 

Now in  each others’ minds, Xanatos could see the bond that connected Qui-Gon to Obi-Wan—a fledgling bond made of the force, developed and then destroyed before it could fully ever strengthen. Now the threads came together.  Xanatos felt his heart fracture a tiny bit at seeing his padawan bond with another master, even if that master had once been his. 

He felt Qui-Gon's regret and apology. Both now vulnerable and at the mercy of the force. / _ What is  _ _ happening?/ _ _ _ Xanatos asked, broadcasting across their reinstated bond. 

/ _ I. _ _ ..I _ _ don’t know... _ _ Xanatos _ _ I—/ _

Xanatos gasped and opened his eyes that he hadn’t even known were closed. Both of his bonds with Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan were silent. They were like voids in the force. He couldn’t feel either of them. No!  Xanatos felt a burst of panic. “Obi-Wan!”  Xanatos shook his padawan and breathed a sigh of relief when he saw his chest rise. 

Xanatos leaned over and saw Qui-Gon sprawled on the ground. The door to his quarters burst open and Anakin rushed inside. “Master!” He cried, dropping to his knees beside him. “Master?”

Xanatos could feel Anakin’s panic through the force. Xanatos knew that he needed to pull it together and calm the boy. “Anakin, he’s alive,” Xanatos said.

He reached into the force and concentrated on searching for his padawan’s and former master’s signatures. He found them, but they felt far away. It was as if they’d sunken into a very deep meditation together. 

“I can’t feel him through our bond. It shut off. It’s like—it was like he’d died.” Anakin’s voice was thick with emotion. “What happened?”

Xanatos got up from his position and carefully laid Obi- Wan's head down. “I’m not sure, Anakin. Come on, let’s get Qui-Gon onto this bed, then we can try to figure out how to wake them. It seems like they’re both in a meditation of sorts...or Obi-Wan dragged Qui-Gon into his nightmare.”

“What?” Anakin frowned and helped  Xanatos place Qui-Gon onto the bed. 

“Come,”  Xanatos knelt on the ground and motioned for Anakin to do the same across from him. 

“I don’t think now is the time to meditate. What happened?”

Xanatos quirked a brown in Anakin’s direction. Obi-Wan would have never so brazenly disagreed with a master.  Xanatos gestured again for Anakin to kneel. “I’ll tell you soon enough,  _ Padawan _ .” 

Anakin frowned but  Xanatos was grateful to see him comply. “Obi-Wan had a nightmare and it woke Qui-Gon before I could properly shield him,”  Xanatos explained. “Qui-Gon offered to help. He touched Obi- Wan's forehead and all of us were...”

Were what?  Xanatos wasn’t even entirely sure what had happened. “Well, I don’t know what happened. My bond with Qui-Gon—my former training bond was repaired and...and then I was kicked out or something. I’m not sure.”

“How do we pull them out?” Anakin asked. 

“I have a feeling they’re in a very deep meditation of sorts. We should meditate while we wait, and if they don’t come out of this, then we can try to bring them out. But we cannot help them if we do not find our center first.”

“I hate meditation.” Anakin grumbled. 

Xanatos wanted to agree with Anakin’s sentiment. He honestly wanted to violently shake Obi-Wan until he awakened, but that was not the  jedi way. And  Xanatos had worked hard to become the embodiment of everything that a jedi was. 

“But it is central to being a  jedi , young one. We must be calm and focused ourselves before we can help anyone else,”  Xanatos said.


	9. Chaos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Qui-Gon is yanked into Obi-Wan's nightmare and learns more about the boy he'd turned away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to those who've been reading. I apologize for the slow updates, but I do intend on seeing this story through :)
> 
> Before we dive into this story, just want to acknowledge everything that's going on in the world:  
Wear your masks  
Black lives matter  
Be kind to others and most importantly, yourselves.
> 
> I hope this chapter gives you a break from reality and brings you some peace.

_ What in the _ _ sith’s _ _ hells is this? _ Qui-Gon wondered as he wandered through the storm that was Obi-Wan Kenobi’s nightmare. 

He could hardly discern anything through the maelstrom: gusting wind, dancing shadows, storming clouds, flashes of lightening, clashing thunder, insidious cackling, and brief glimpses of two blue lightsabers crashing against each other. All of this roared around him as he followed his instincts and the force to help him find the eye of the storm. 

By the time he made his way to the eye of the storm, he saw Obi-Wan, looking so much younger than his fifteen years, curled in a ball on his side with his eyes clenched shut. Tears slid down his cheeks. “Obi-Wan?” Qui-Gon called. “Obi-Wan!” 

“Make it stop. Please—please make it stop!” Obi-Wan cried, hugging himself tighter. 

Qui-Gon pressed forward against the wind and fell to his knees beside the boy. “Obi-Wan,” he shook the boy’s shoulder. “You need to get up.” 

“No, no, no...stop!” Obi-Wan sobbed. “Master...master....no...” 

Qui-Gon's heart clenched at the sight and sound. Was the boy having a nightmare within a nightmare? Or was it a vision? Obi-Wan gasped and opened his eyes. He scrambled backwards away from Qui-Gon like a wounded wild animal. “It’s okay...” Qui-Gon held his hands out. 

Obi-Wan scrubbed at his eyes and then looked around. “You’re here. How are you here?” Obi-Wan demanded. 

“I don’t know. Can you tell me what’s going on?” 

“Dreams...dreams and visions...I see horrible, horrible things when I’m here, Master Jinn. But I never remember them when I wake up. Never. Maybe you will.” Obi-Wan said, looking at him hopefully. 

“I don’t understand what this is, Obi-Wan. How do we leave? How do you wake up?” 

“When it ends, of course. It’s impossible to wake up until it ends.” 

A chill swept through Qui-Gon. This did not feel natural. “Has anyone been here with you before? Your master? Master Yoda?” Qui-Gon asked. 

Obi-Wan paused and studied Qui-Gon with a pensive expression before shaking his head. “Not that I can remember. No. You are the first.” 

Obi-Wan shivered and looked into the storm behind him. “He’s coming, though. He’s coming. Come on. We need to hide.” Obi-Wan grabbed Qui-Gon's arm and pulled him in the direction he had come from. 

The cackling grew louder. “And you think you can hide from me...silly, silly boy. How have you not learned?” 

Qui-Gon paused at the growing sound. “Who is that?” 

“We need to go!” Obi-Wan tugged on his hand, his panic seeping through their reconstructed bond. 

Out of habit with Anakin, Qui-Gon sent reassurance through their bond in hopes of quelling the burgeoning panic. Obi-Wan froze and glared at Qui-Gon. “What is that?” He whispered in a strained voice. Then, Obi-Wan slammed up his shields with such vehemence that Qui-Gon stumbled a few steps backwards. 

“I--I, I’m sorry, that was disrespectful of me. But the bond is...uncomfortable for me.” Obi-Wan murmured, demurely lowering his eyes and then gesturing at Qui-Gon to follow him. “We need to hurry before _ he _finds us.” 

Qui-Gon sighed and followed a now much calmer apprentice. “Who is this _ he _ that you are so frightened of?” 

“I don’t know. I never know. But no one’s ever been here with me before...maybe today I’ll find out.” 

“Be careful what you wish for, _ boy _.” Another insidious cackle. 

Obi-Wan shivered. “The caves. We need to get to the caves. We’ll be safe there.” 

Obi-Wan led Qui-Gon through the storm. How the boy knew where he was going, Qui-Gon wasn’t sure. The scenery looked the same everywhere they turned, just dense amounts of dust and fog. But low and behold, several feet later they were in front of the mouth of a cave. Qui-Gon looked at it with skepticism. He was a large man and this cave looked like it was going to make him highly claustrophobic. “Don’t worry, it’s larger on the inside,” Obi-Wan dropped to his knees and crawled in. Qui-Gon followed suit. 

As Obi-Wan had reassured him, the cave widened and opened into a much more open space. It was about the size of his living quarters, and he was able to comfortably stand. Obi-Wan huddled in a corner of the cave, his knees pulled to his chest and his eyes closed. As much as the boy was trying to shield his fear, it was palpable and beginning to overwhelm Qui-Gon. “Padawan Kenobi,” Qui-Gon dropped beside the boy. “You must release your fear.” 

“I know, I know.” Obi-Wan shuddered as something cold and dark permeated into the cave. “It’s just so hard...he’s coming. He’s coming. He’s sending him. Oh force, I hope he doesn’t find us.” 

“Obi-Wan, reach into the force.” Qui-Gon instructed. Obi-Wan's primal fear was suffocating and unbecoming of a jedi. The boy’s fear was affecting Qui-Gon's senses. And the fact that Qui-Gon was essentially inside this boy’s mind meant that he was at the mercy of his emotions. “You need to release your fear. You are a jedi.” 

“I’m trying!” 

“Do or do not, there is no try.” Qui-Gon said. “Let me help you.” 

“No, no,” Obi-Wan moaned and shook his head. 

“That is a command, Padawan Kenobi,” Qui-Gon hardened his voice. He knew that younger Obi-Wan would never disobey a command from a Jedi master. He only hoped this teenager would be the same. “Lower your shields and let me help you.” 

Obi-Wan stared at Qui-Gon with watery eyes filled with uncertainty. The cave dropped in temperature by several degrees. “It’s too late,” Obi-Wan whispered. “He’s found us.” 

“Don’t you know, Padawan?” A voice said mockingly. “I will always be able to find you.” 

“Xanatos? Is that you?” Qui-Gon asked. 

A shadowed figure entered the cave. The blood red blade ignited, splashing eerie shadows on the walls. The figure stalked towards them and then lifted his lightsaber. “No,” Obi-Wan whispered. 

The lightsaber plunged towards Obi-Wan. 

“No!” Qui-Gon cried. 

\-- 

Qui-Gon jerked awake with a strangled cry. “Master! You’re okay!” Anakin placed his hands on Qui-Gon's shoulders to keep him from surging off the bed. 

“Padawan,” Qui-Gon reached out and brushed his padawan’s mind with his own, relieved to find their bond undamaged and just as strong as it had been. Anakin was okay. He was okay. 

Then he remembered the red lightsaber and Obi-Wan. His heart clenched. “Obi-Wan?” Qui-Gon sat up. 

On the other side of the room, Obi-Wan sobbed incoherently into his master’s shoulder. “You’re okay, Padawan. You’re okay.” Xanatos murmured, none of the mocking tone or darkness from the dream present in his demeanor. 

Qui-Gon narrowed his eyes. Was Xanatos twisting Obi-Wan's dreams? No, no that couldn’t be. The young master looked ragged and distraught over his padawan’s state. “What happened?” Anakin asked. 

“I got pulled into Obi-Wan's nightmare...or vision...or something. I don’t know.” Qui-Gon rubbed his forehead. He could feel an impending headache. 

“Would you like some tea, Master? I think we have enough to brew a cup for you and Obi-Wan.” Anakin asked. 

Qui-Gon smiled at his apprentice’s thoughtfulness. “That sounds great, Ani. I’ll see if I can help with...” He gestured at the other team. 

Anakin nodded and hurried out of the quarters. “Sleep, Padawan,” Xanatos murmured, lacing the command with a force suggestion. Obi-Wan quieted and slipped into a peaceful slumber. Xanatos sighed. “What the kriff happened, Qui-Gon? He has never ever been that hysterical after a nightmare.” 

Qui-Gon narrowed his eyes at the young man’s accusatory tone. “His mind was filled with fear and darkness, Xanatos,” Qui-Gon barked. “It was chaos in there.” 

“Darkness?” Xanatos frowned. “His signature is all light, Qui-Gon.” 

“His dreams are not. He was very afraid in that nightmare. Do you meditate with him after his nightmares?” 

“Of course, I do, Qui-Gon,” Xanatos responded in an exasperated tone that reminded Qui-Gon of back in Xanatos’s apprentice days. The tone that basically meant, “_ well duh, what kind of stupid question is that?” _ And that _ tone _had always irritated him before. Now, it just burned away any little patience he had. 

“Well it doesn’t seem like it’s working, does it?” Qui-Gon snapped, 

Xanatos visibly flinched, and Qui-Gon immediately regretted his words and tone. 

/_ Master, come on. He’s worried enough about Obi-Wan. He doesn’t need you judging him, _ _ either./ _ Anakin said through the bond, clearly disapproving, as he stepped into the room with a tray of tea. 

Qui-Gon sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. He was ashamed by his actions and the fact that he needed to be reprimanded by his own apprentice. “I’m sorry, Xanatos. That was...uncalled for. His dream...or nightmare or whatever it was, it disturbed me.” 

“Do you remember what happened in it?” Xanatos asked. 

“Parts of it, yes.” Qui-Gon closed his eyes, remembering the red blade plunging towards Obi-Wan. He just couldn’t recall the face of the wielder. The voice, though. That voice had definitely belonged to Xanatos during his darker days. Was the nightmare a vision? Qui-Gon shook his head. _ The future is always in motion _, so it didn’t matter if the nightmare had been a vision or not. It was unnecessary to dwell too much on it.

“What happened in it?” Xanatos demanded. “Obi-Wan—he never remembers any part of it, just that he’s afraid.” 

“...I don’t really know...I just know that Obi-Wan was absolutely petrified, Xanatos.” Qui-Gon said, choosing his words carefully. “He was essentially having a panic attack the entire time. It’s no wonder he wakes up exhausted. Force, _ I’m _exhausted.” 

“You scared us, Master.” Anakin handed Qui-Gon a mug of tea. “We couldn’t feel the two of you in the force, not unless we really searched for it. I woke up because our bond went silent. Honestly, I thought you’d died.” 

“Really? Hm...and...our bond, Xanatos...” Qui-Gon frowned, searching for the bond between Xanatos and himself. He remembered it being suddenly repaired and singing back to life. 

“It’s still there. Just quiet.” Xanatos gave him a pained smile. “Shielded my end of it and Obi-Wan's end of it for the sake of privacy.” 

“You have a bond with Xanatos again?” Anakin asked, frowning. “And you have one with Obi-Wan, too?” 

Qui-Gon could hear the tinge of jealousy in his young padawan’s voice at the mention of the bond with Obi-Wan. “Yes, it seems as if the force has reconstructed my bonds with the two of them...” Qui-Gon murmured while sending reassurance through their bond. He sipped his tea. “This is very good, Padawan.” 

Anakin grinned. “I learned from the best.” He handed Xanatos the other mug since Obi-Wan was still asleep. 

Xanatos sipped the tea and nodded his thanks. 

Silence settled around the room once again before Anakin asked, “So how’d your bonds with Xanatos and Obi-Wan form?” 

“I’m not sure,” Qui-Gon replied. “The force works in mysterious ways, Padawan. I am sure this happened for a reason and that reason will reveal itself to us very soon.” 

Xanatos pursed his lips and nodded. Qui-Gon noticed him glancing down at Obi-Wan and absent-mindedly running a hand through the boy’s hair. The open affection Xanatos displayed still shocked Qui-Gon, but helped assert the fact that whoever he saw in Obi-Wan's nightmare did not exist. 

Xanatos looked up and said, “I suppose since Anakin and I got the most rest so far that we should head into Tatooine for some food and supplies tomorrow.” He glanced at his chrono and winced. “Or in a few hours...” 

“I can go.” Qui-Gon protested. 

“No, Master,” both Xanatos and Anakin said in unison before glancing at each other and smirking. 

Qui-Gon frowned. His current padawan and former padawan working against him was never something he’d ever anticipated before. “You need to rest,” Anakin said firmly. “Xanatos and I meditated while you and Obi-Wan were trapped in the nightmare. We’re rested and you’re not, Master.” 

“Padawan, I feel like I need to be with you when you venture out to your home planet for the first time.” 

“Master, what have you told me about feelings?” Anakin smirked. “Reach into the force and let go of your feelings. You know that what Xanatos and I are saying is right.” 

Qui-Gon sighed. He wondered if he was always going to hear his teachings parroted back at him during the most inconvenient times. “Fine, the two of you can go. But just so, you know Xanatos is actually Master DuCrion to you.” 

“He told me I could forego the formalities, Master.” Anakin rolled his eyes. 

Qui-Gon raised a brow at Xanatos, which prompted him to shrug. “I know I’m a jedi master.” Xanatos mumbled. “But technically Ani and I are the same ranks, right? Both your...padawans at some point or another...” 

“Hm...” Qui-Gon mused, not having thought about their lineage much since his relationship with Xanatos had just been repaired. 

“Does that mean I outrank Obi-Wan?” Anakin asked. “Since, you know, he’s kinda like my nephew. Oh no, Master! You’re Obi-Wan's grandmaster! You’re a _ grandmaster _.” 

Xanatos burst out laughing and Anakin joined him. Qui-Gon huffed and shook his head, “No respect, none at all.” 

Obi-Wan lifted his head and blinked sleepily, all remnants of the nightmare forgotten. “What’d I miss?” 

Anakin grinned, “You’re awake! We were just saying how I technically outrank you since I’m Qui-Gon's padawan and you’re his grandpadawan.” 

“Oh, great,” Obi-Wan plopped his head back onto the pillow. “You can do all the work then. And does that mean I call you Grandmaster now, Qui-Gon?” 

That spurred more laughter. 

Qui-Gon groaned, “Laugh now, but I outrank you all. I’m just saying.” 

“But we outnumber you, _ Grandmaster _,” Obi-Wan smirked. 

Xanatos ruffled his apprentice’s hair. “Smart mouth.” 

Qui-Gon chuckled. There was a feeling of rightness at the sight of the three young men laughing. He had a feeling that the next few days would offer many challenges, so he would remain in the present. He would savor this moment, a moment he never thought he’d have, with _his boys _. The force truly worked in mysterious ways. 


	10. Closure and Questions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon gain closure. Anakin and Xanatos venture into Tatooine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone who've read and reviewed! I appreciate you!
> 
> Also, just a side, off topic note. Register to vote if you're able to and haven't already! We need to prevent our present-day Empire from forming, which means we need to vote our big man out and continue our work in creating a more tolerant and inclusive world.

** Chapter Nine **

Obi-Wan had spent the majority of the last hour with his master meditating and searching for his center. Now, his master was heading into Tatooine with Anakin and Padme, and Obi-Wan couldn’t help but feel like the image was all wrong. He was left behind with a master, a man who’d never wanted him in the first place. 

“My place is by your side, Master,” Obi-Wan had murmured quietly. “Please, let me go with you.”

“I know, Padawan.”  Xanatos had affectionately cuffed the back of Obi- Wan's head. “But you need to rest, and you need to come to terms with what we talked about.”

Obi-Wan frowned at the memory as he watched his master disappear beyond the horizon. “Qui-Gon may be the only person who can help you with these nightmares. You need to release your insecurities and get to know him again,” Xanatos had said.

Obi-Wan did not like that idea. Qui-Gon made him uncomfortable, and he could tell that he did the same to the older man. At one point in time, they had been close. The master would visit him in the creche, tell him stories, and check in on his progress with various levels of meditation. Obi-Wan had been sure that they would be paired. But that all changed when Qui-Gon hadn’t chosen him. Sure, a jedi did not hold grudges, but it wasn’t necessarily a grudge that Obi-Wan held against the man. It was shame. He had not been good enough. 

“Are you okay, Obi-Wan?” Satine asked. 

Obi-Wan turned to find that Qui-Gon had already returned to the ship and Satine stood beside him waiting. “I’m fine,” Obi-Wan said. “I just...” He shrugged and rubbed his forehead.

“Come on, let’s go inside and maybe you can give me some  self-defense lessons today?” Satine smiled and held out her hand.

Obi-Wan nodded and took it, letting her pull him back inside. “How did you and Padme convince my master to take her by the way?”

“We told him that Padme would sneak out and follow him whether he approved it or not, so he might as well let her go with him.”

Obi-Wan shook his head. These young women were impossible sometimes, but he respected their tenacity. There was a reason why they were their planets’ leaders. “And I thought you’d be the one who’d want to go,” Obi-Wan said. 

“I did, but...” She paused and looked at him with a pointed stare, “I also wanted to make sure you’d be okay. 

“Oh.” Obi-Wan blinked in surprise. “I’m okay.”

“ So you say,” she shrugged. “What happened?”

It was Obi- Wan's turn to shrug. “Time to practice breaking out of holds, Duchess?”

Satine groaned, “You are so stupid.”

Obi-Wan frowned, “I’m sorry that you think that? Do you not want to practice?”

“Obi-Wan, I want to talk to you to make sure you’re okay. I’m trying to be a good friend here.”

“Oh.”

“You’re so dumb, Kenobi.” 

“I don’t know if you _ know _ how to be a good friend...” Obi-Wan smirked. “It’s not nice to insult someone’s intelligence so often, you know.”

She punched his arm. “That, Milady, is called abuse. Also not a typical thing good friends do,” Obi-Wan's smirk grew.

“You’re impossible!” She moaned, but was unable to fight the smile growing on her face. “I’m here if you want to talk later.”

“I know. I just don’t have much to say about what happened. I don’t remember much.” Obi-Wan said softly. “So, let’s just have you practice getting out of chokeholds instead, okay?”

Satine nodded.

\---

Anakin decided that as a jedi, he was allowed to hate one thing, and that one thing was sand. It was in his mouth, hair, eyes, and places he didn’t even want to think about. They trudged through the desert under the beating sun for who knew how long. It was awful. He couldn’t believe that he had been born here, but was more grateful now than ever, for having been fortunate enough to grow up at the temple. He couldn’t imagine growing up on a planet as wretched as Tatooine.

“I hate sand. I hate it so much,” Anakin grumbled. 

“Jedi don’t hate,”  Xanatos chided, smiling at his “little brother”. Anakin wasn’t Obi-Wan, but they had some similar qualities, as teenage boys were wont to have.

“Fine, I  _ despise  _ sand.”

Padme huffed, “Me, too.”

“Well, deal with it,”  Xanatos shrugged and pointed at the buildings ahead. “Look, there’s Mos Espa. Come on, let’s find the nearest junk dealer to see if we can scrounge up some parts  _ and  _ food and water. Sooner we find the supplies we need, the sooner we can get off this blasted planet. Do try to blend in, kids.”

They walked into the town.  Xanatos murmured to Anakin, “Use the force to create an illusion of unimportance around us. We want to be cautious and avoid any attraction.”

Anakin nodded and did as he was told while they walked through the decrepit sad dustbowl of a town. One or two species squabbled and scuffled over something most likely trivial. A crowd gathered at what looked to be the town square. “What is happening over there?” Padme asked.

Anakin felt hopelessness and suffering emanating from the beings standing in the center of the square. Before he could respond, Xanatos said, “It’s a slave auction. Let’s go this way and avoid that.”

“Slave auction? Slavery is illegal!” Padme protested.

“Keep your voice down.”  Xanatos frowned. “And yes, you are correct that slavery is illegal in the Republic; however, we are not in the Republic. We are in the Outer Rim. The laws are different out here.”

“But it’s inhumane and immoral. We can’t just allow them to suffer.” Padme hissed.

“Can’t we help them somehow?” Anakin asked, swallowing hard at the despair that threatened to overwhelm his senses.

Xanatos shook his head. “Not right now. We must not lose sight of our mission. We can discuss what to do  _ after _ we finish our primary objective. For now, tighten your shields so that you’re not so overwhelmed with all of the emotions.”

“Yes, Master,” Anakin murmured. “ So, is there a map or a directory of some sort, or do we wander until we find a junk shop?”

“Anakin, hasn’t Qui-Gon taught you anything about befriending locals? What have you noticed so far?”

“This place is a shithole and all its people are equally shitty?” 

“ _ Language _ ,”  Xanatos groaned. 

Padme hid her smile behind her hand.  Xanatos ignored her and continued speaking in his teaching tone. “Yes, it is a terrible place, but look, there are species that also get along. Do you see where?”

Anakin rolled his eyes.  Xanatos was more like Qui-Gon than he’d thought, turning every moment into a teachable one and making things more complicated than they needed to be. Why couldn’t adults just make things easy and  _ tell _ their students the answer sometimes?

“Over there, where the legs of...I don’t know what are hanging.” Anakin made a face. It was probably something that’d make them all sick.

“Good,”  Xanatos clapped his hand on Anakin’s shoulder and then shoved him forward. “Go ask them for directions to the nearest junk shop.”

Anakin stumbled forward and glared at Xanatos, “Why me?”

“Because I am the master and I say so. I think they speak  Huttese here. You’ve learned some of that language, haven’t you? I remember Obi-Wan mentioning that he did. Go ahead and give it a shot. I’ll be right here to save you if they try to tear your head off.”

“Fine, but just so you know, I am going to tell my master that you purposefully put me in danger.”

Xanatos shrugged, “Didn’t peg you for a tattle teller, but sure, go ahead. I’m not scared of him.”

Anakin rolled his eyes. He did set himself up for that one. "Fine, fine.”

Anakin channeled the force to give himself an air of someone who was carefree and confident. He slid onto a stool beside a dug. “Hey,” he said in  Huttese . “I’m here for a few days. Know of any junkshops nearby?” 

“Go away, Off-worlder!” The dug spat. His friend beside him laughed.

“Oh, come on,” Anakin said. “Show a traveler some hospitality. My name’s Anakin, what’s yours?” 

The dug glared at Anakin, but Anakin maintained an air of nonchalance, seeming unperturbed by the dug’s intimidation. “Are those goggles for flying? You a pilot or something?”   


“The best pilot in the Outer Rim, boy.”

Anakin smiled. He highly doubted that was true now that he was in town. “That’s impressive. What do you fly?”

The dug smiled, “ Podracers . Have you ever heard of  podracing , Off-worlder?”

“I have. It’s really fast and really dangerous. You race?” 

“I  _ win _ .” The dug grinned. 

Anakin nodded, “I’m impressed. I’m a pilot, too, you know. One of the best human pilots in the Republic, I bet. I’d like to try podracing sometime.”

The dug  threw back his head and laughed. His friend mimicked him. “You’re funny, Off-worlder. No human has ever done it. You’d die trying.”

Anakin shrugged, “Or I could win, who knows?”

“I like you. Eh, I lied. I tolerate you.” The dug shrugged. “I’m Sebulba, and if you want to die podracing, the Boonta Eve race is next week.” 

“Likewise, Sebulba. And I’d like to, but I need parts for my ship and parts to build a racer first.”

“Shame.”

“Well, point me to your best junk shop and maybe I’ll see you at the  Boonta Eve. Best pilot in the Republic versus the best pilot in the Outer Rim.” Anakin grinned. “Unless, of course, you’re too afraid of getting beaten by a weak little human.”

Sebulba laughed, “Only because I’d like to see you explode into tiny bits, I’ll help you out.  Watto’s Junk Shop is a half mile that way. Walk straight, turn left when you see a yellow pole, turn left again later when you see a blue tinted building, and then go straight. It’ll be on your left. You can’t miss it.” 

“Thanks.” Anakin committed the directions to memory. “Maybe I’ll see you at the Boonta Eve.”

“You’re crazy, Off-worlder.”

“Just a little.” Anakin stood and nodded at Sebulba. “See you around.”

He sauntered back to where  Xanatos and Padme sat in the shade nursing their waterskins. “What took you so long?”  Xanatos grouched.

“Worked my charm, got directions to a junkshop. C’mon, sooner we get the parts, the sooner we can get out of here.” He reached down and pulled Padme to her feet. 

Anakin led them following the directions that Sebulba had given him. It only occurred to him partway there that the dug could have lied to him. “Ani, are we almost there yet?’ Padme asked.

“Yeah, just keep an eye out for a sign that might say Watto’s Junk Shop or something.”

“I now regret having sent you for my own entertainment,”  Xanatos sighed. 

“There it is! See? It wasn’t even that far.” 

Both  Xanatos and Padme arched their brows at him. “Okay, I guess if you consider 20 minutes far.”

“Did you know that we could have just gone  _ that  _ way and we would’ve reached this in less than three minutes, Anakin?”  Xanatos smirked. “Observe your surroundings. See anything familiar?”

Anakin spun around and then his jaw dropped. There, behind them was the outdoor dining area that he’d sat at with Sebulba. The dug fell out of his chair laughing when Anakin’s eyes landed on him. “Oh, kriff...”

“Pay attention to your surroundings,”  Xanatos rapped the top of Anakin’s head with his knuckles before gesturing at the entrance of the shop. “After you.”

“You couldn’t have just said something?”

“Oh, but what would you have learned from that?”

“You are worse than Qui-Gon, I’ve decided.” 

Xanatos laughed, “One of us has to be. Glad I could take the fall.”

“Well, I don’t appreciate having wandered in the heat just so Anakin could learn a lesson,” Padme huffed.

“Well, had you been paying attention, you would’ve noticed that we were going in a circle, too. Both of you could use a lesson on being more observant.”

Padme scowled at  Xanatos , sparking another laugh.

A  toydarian flapped into their line of sight as they entered the shop. He looked like a giant blue fly with a big nose to Anakin. “Hi, my name’s Watto! What can I do to help you, eh? What do you need?”

“We’re looking for parts for our ship. A new hyperdrive and comm systems.”

“Hm, yes, I have those parts, but they’re very expensive. They will cost at least $10,000.” 

“We only have Republic credits.”

“Those are useless here!”  Watto laughed. “You won’t be able to buy anything with credits out here!”

  
“Well, what can we pay you with to get the parts?”

“No money, no parts! That’s final!”   


“Very well. Anakin, Padme, let’s go. We’ll find a different shop or a way to find the 

money, then.”

“Anakin? Anakin Skywalker?” A woman said from behind a counter.

Anakin turned. “Yeah, how’d you know?”

“Oh, Ani, my little Ani!” She covered her mouth with both hands and her eyes shined with unshed tears. The sight of her made Anakin uncomfortable.

“Um...hi...Do I know you?” There was something familiar about her warm brown eyes.

“Oh, Anakin, you’ve grown so handsome! I’m Shmi Skywalker. I’m your mother.”

Anakin took a step back and  Xanatos’s hand landed reassuringly on his shoulder, except  Xanatos wasn’t Qui-Gon, and Anakin desperately wished his master were here. 

\--

It was evening and the sandstorm ravaged against the ship’s hull, threatening to breach inside. Obi-Wan felt a sinking sense of despair knowing that there was no way his master was coming back tonight and that he would possibly be held captive to one of his nightmares without him. 

“I am sure they’ve found shelter,” Satine said for the sixth time that evening. Obi-Wan was convinced she was saying it more for her own comfort than anyone else’s. 

The three of them sat in the dining area of the Nubian ship, savoring the last of their ration bars. “Me, too, however, it would make me feel infinitely better if one of them  commed us using their  comlinks to let us know,” Obi-Wan said.

“The storm may have jammed their signal,” Qui-Gon said.

“Can’t you talk to them with your minds?” Satine asked. 

Obi-Wan shook his head. “They’re too far. I can sense that my master is alive and isn’t hurt, but I can’t hold a conversation with him.”

Qui-Gon's  comlink blinked and beeped. “Qui-Gon, here.” 

Obi-Wan felt a rush of relief when Anakin’s voice came through, albeit quite crackly. “Master...we’re...safe.”

“Good, where did you find shelter?”

There was a long pause. “My...mother...Master--I...” Anakin trailed off.

Obi-Wan and Satine straightened in surprise. “We will speak of it when you return, Padawan.”

“I wish you were here.”

“Me, too, Padawan...” Qui-Gon pinched the bridge of his nose. “Can I speak with Xanatos?”

“Yeah.”

“Qui-Gon,”  Xanatos said. “Sorry--we got trapped in the sandstorm. We should be back tomorrow.”

“How is he?”

“He’s doing well. He needs you, but he will be fine. You’d be proud with how he’s handling...everything. I will guide him through meditation tonight.” 

“I appreciate that,” Qui-Gon sighed.

“May I speak with Obi-Wan?”

“Of course, he’s right here,” Qui-Gon smiled at Obi-Wan and passed him the comlink.

“Master,” Obi-Wan murmured. He felt a light pulse of warmth from his master’s end of the bond.

“Padawan, how was your day?”

“Uneventful compared to yours.”

“Don’t sound so jealous, young one.”

“Oh, I’m not. I have this comfortable Nubian ship and you’re couch surfing. I think I have the better end of the stick here, Master,” Obi-Wan grinned, forgetting, for a moment, the other people listening in on their call.

“You think you’re so clever, don’t you?” Xanatos sighed. “I ought to go.”

“I know.”

“Remember what we talked about. Meditate tonight. Master Jinn will guide you if you need him to.”

“I know...” Obi-Wan swallowed. “I just wish you were here.”

“Me too, Padawan,”  Xanatos said, echoing Qui-Gon's earlier words to Anakin. “Get some rest tonight. We’ll see each other soon. May the force be with you.”

“And with you, Master,” Obi-Wan handed the  comlink back to Qui-Gon without meeting the older man’s gaze.

“Well, should we all retire to our bunks, then?” Satine asked, eyes flitting to the rattling door as the wind howled against it. 

“You should. Obi-Wan and I will meditate before we retire.” 

Obi-Wan tried to push away his discomfort. He was fifteen years old. He shouldn’t be so dependent on his master, but he wished his master were here nonetheless.

“Good night, then. Sleep well.” Satine said, reaching out and squeezing Obi- Wan's arm once before leaving. 

\---

“Obi-Wan,” Qui-Gon sighed and shifted in his seat. 

“I apologize for my behavior. Fear is unbecoming of a jedi and I am certainly shaming the order by being so frightened of... _ nightmares _ .” Obi-Wan looked down at his hands.

Qui-Gon inwardly groaned. What had he done to this poor boy that when they were alone, the boy was hardly himself? He remembered the ease with which Obi-Wan bantered with  Xanatos , Anakin, and even himself when they were not alone. “The apology is unnecessary, young one.” 

Qui-Gon stood and prepared some hot water. They were out of tea, but this would work as a substitute. “I ought to be the one to apologize, Obi-Wan.” Qui-Gon said, feeling as if this conversation was long overdue. He’d left a nine year so utterly heartbroken, and hadn’t thought to spare him any explanation other than ‘this is the will of the force’. 

Obi- Wan's head jerked up, his wide cerulean eyes staring at Qui-Gon in disbelief, as if to say “whatever for?”. Qui-Gon placed the mug of steaming water in front of Obi-Wan and slid into the seat across from him. “I’d like to say that we were friends once,” Qui-Gon smiled, remembering the boy’s cherubic cheeks and bright innocent eyes. 

Obi-Wan dipped his head in uncomfortable acknowledgement of Qui-Gon's statement. 

“I’d like us to be friends again, but I think we also need to discuss our past so that we can move in that direction. And so I can help you with your nightmares.”

“Yes, Master Jinn.”

“We had a training bond, you and I,” Qui-Gon said, remembering the bright bud forming there. It had felt right at the time. The next few words were difficult for Qui-Gon to say aloud. “And you’d believed that I would choose you as my padawan.”

Obi-Wan lowered his eyes. “Why?” Qui-Gon asked, surprising Obi-Wan. But he truly wanted to know and found that this may be a good teachable moment.

“...because it felt like it was the will of the force...at the time. I thought that the force had brought us together, formed that bond for a reason.”

“And maybe it did...”

“The force works in mysterious ways. It brought me to my master. Master Jinn—Qui-Gon, I don’t resent you for not choosing me. I am grateful for it.  Xanatos is the best master I could have ever asked for,” Obi-Wan said, staring firmly into Qui-Gon's eyes. “And I don’t mean any disrespect, but I don’t want this bond with you. Not anymore. I have my master and you have Anakin.”

Qui-Gon nodded, finding himself relieved to hear Obi- Wan's words. The boy was far more mature than most his age. He didn’t need a lesson. Qui-Gon had underestimated him— _ again _ . “I never got to thank you, Obi-Wan.”

“For what?”

“Well, without you, I don’t think I would’ve ever been ready to take on another apprentice.” Qui-Gon said and smiled. “And without you, I don’t think  Xanatos would’ve ever become the jedi I’d always known he could be. So, thank you, Obi-Wan.”

Obi-Wan blushed and murmured a quiet “you’re welcome” before sipping the hot water. He felt the force between them lighten, and the awkward air that’d been there before, disappear.

“Now come, we must meditate and see if we can keep these nightmares of yours at bay,” Qui-Gon said. 


End file.
